1925
by Asaichi23
Summary: Di tengah kecamuk perang ideologi yang melanda baru-baru ini; di tengah keresahan semua pribadi yang berkelanjutan; di tengah kemelut pertempuran batin yang akan menentukan definisi perasaan aneh ini, diriku kembali meraih kertas bertuliskan "Cinta" dari halaman usang buku berjudul "Sejarah Jepang". Dan hatiku pun kembali bertanya akan makna aneh kertas ini.
1. Run Miku! Run!

**Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents**

**-1925-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid Character (For Now): **

Crypton Future Media: Miku & Kaito

**Original Song:**

1925 by T-Pocket

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

**Warning(s):** Diksi ngawur, deskripsi kurang, alur agak kurang jelas, fic pelarian. Tapi yang penting:** "Don't like my fic? Better push 'Back' button!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-3rd Person's Point of View-**

Suara langkah seorang gadis yang sedang berlari terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Terdengar samar nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat terlalu banyak berlari tanpa henti. Rambut "torquise"nya yang diikat dengan gaya "twintail" terbang ditiup angin malam dingin yang menusuk tulang. Meskipun malam itu sangat dingin, terlihat beberapa butir peluh jatuh dari dahinya.

Terdengar lagi langkah beberapa orang di belakangnya, tak kalah cepat lari mereka dengan si gadis malang itu. Beberapa menit sekali, si gadis melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan jarak antara ia dan pengejarnya. Tiap menit, jarak mereka semakin mendekat, membuat jantung gadis ini makin berdebar. Berdebar karena kelelahan, takut, gugup, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hei! Kau, berhenti sekarang juga!" teriak seseorang yang posisinya paling mendekati si gadis. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

"...," gadis itu tak menghiraukannya, tak menjawab, dan pasti tak berhenti. Orang bodoh mana yang mau berhenti kalau ia sedang dikejar?

"Oh, kau mau main kasar? Baiklah... baiklah...," timpal pria yang berada di belakang orang yang teriak pertama kali tadi.

-Click-

Suara yang membuat jantung si gadis makin berdebar, ia tahu bunyi apa itu, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan dunia dengan sekejap mata. Tak terpikir olehnya, kalau orang-orang itu bakal menghabisi nyawanya sebagai ganti kegagalan mereka menangkapnya hidup-hidup.

"Hei! Kau gila ya? Tangkap saja dia sudah cukup, tak perlu sampai sajauh ini!" pria yang berada paling belakang diantara ketiganya mulai ambil bagian bicara.

"Sudah, kau diam saja! Tinggal bilang kalau dia berontak, dan kita tembak dia sebagai upaya melindungi diri, selesai 'kan?" balas lelaki yang berada paling depan dengan santai.

Lelaki yang sudah menyiapkan pistolnya untuk ditembakkan ke si gadis mulai mengambil posisi menembak. Matanya mengarahkan pembidik pistol tepat ke arah tubuh gadis yang sedang mereka kejar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ditariklah benda bernama pelatuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

-Dor!-

Tembakan pertama, **meleset. **Proyektil panas yang dimuntahkan alat pembawa maut itu mengenai tembok bangunan yang berada di kanan mereka. Disiapkanya lagi pistol itu agar dapat menembak.

"Tch! Meleset. Tapi tembakan kedua pasti tepat!" gumam lelaki yang memegang pistol dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Ayolah! Sudah hampir pagi! Aku tidak mau ada orang yang harus kita kirim ke alam sana karena melihat perbuatan kita!" ujar lelaki yang berada paling depan sambil menyapu peluh yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja pengejaran ini? Dan dilanjut lain waktu?" usul lelaki yang berada paling belakang, sesekali ia rapikan "muffler"nya yang hampir terlepas akibat tertiup angin.

"Tidak-tidak, gadis itu harus ditangkap sekarang juga, titik," Balas lelaki yang berada paling depan.

-Dor!-

Tembakan kedua, **meleset.** Lagi-lagi benda pembawa maut itu meleset, kali ini mengenai tiang lampu yang berada beberapa meter dari si gadis. Seketika itu juga, dengan kasarnya lelaki yang berada paling depan merebut pistol dari temannya itu. Kali ini dia yang akan menembak. Dengan penuh keyakinan, dibidiknya si gadis yang tengah berlari di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Lihat, ini caranya menembak!" desis lelaki yang berada di depan pada teman-temannya.

"Tolonglah, biarkan dia pergi. Tak perlu sampai begini 'kan?" mohon lelaki ber"muffler" itu pada kedua temannya.

"Huh? Kenapa harus kita lakukan itu? Adakah sesuatu antara kau dan dia? Kenapa kau begitu berkeras dari tadi?" tanya lelaki yang berada di urutan kedua.

"...," si lelaki ber"muffler" diam seribu bahasa, tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan temannya itu.

-Dor!-

Tembakan ketiga, **tepat sasaran!.** Kali ini benda pembawa maut itu sukses mengenai kaki kanan si gadis. Sontak ia pun terjatuh, dan berusaha berdiri dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Ketiga lelaki itu pun makin mendekat, si pemegang pistol sekarang berlagak layaknya malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa si gadis, diarahkannya lagi pistol itu tepat di arah kepala sasarannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Melihat kematian tinggal beberapa langkah darinya, tanpa dinyana, matanya mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes cairan yang biasa kita sebut air mata.

Sekarang hanya masalah waktu sebelum si pemegang pistol itu menarik pelatuk sebagai tanda akhir kehidupan si gadis. Para lelaki itu tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Gadis itu menyeret tubuh mungilnya ke belakang, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari mereka walaupun jaraknya tak berarti. Si pemegang pistol tersenyum, senyum iblis, sarat dengan kejahatan dan kedzaliman. Si gadis yang menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir malam itu, hanya dapat memejamkan mata. Memasrahkan hidupnya pada Tuhan, dan berdoa agar kematiannya tak begitu sakit.

-Dor!-

Tembakan terakhir, **tepat sasaran! **Di kepala si pemegang pistol tadi! Si lelaki ber"muffler" mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakkan alat pembawa maut itu ke kepala rekannya sendiri. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia melakukan hal demikian. Temannya yang lain hanya bisa diam melihat kematian orang yang tadi mau mengakhiri hidup si gadis. Selang beberapa lama, lelaki ber"muffler" itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke temannya yang lain. Ia mengisyaratkan temannya agar ia pergi dari hadapannya sekarang juga. Seakan mengerti dengan isyarat itu, ia mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan lelaki ber"muffler" berdua, ralat, bertiga dengan mayat dan si gadis.

**-Kaito's Point of View-**

Tanpa kusadari, kukeluarkan pistol ini dari sarungnya di pinggangku, dan langsung kutembakkan ke kepala komandan. Entah setan apa yang masuk ke tubuhku sehingga aku berani berbuat seperti ini? Hanya untuk menolong seorang gadis malang yang belum kukenal sama sekali.

Mataku masih menatap nanar ke arah mayat komandan yang baru saja kubunuh. Entah hukuman apa yang bakal kuterima begitu mereka tahu kalau aku membunuhnya. Ah, peduli setan, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang lebih baik aku kabur, sebelum yang lain datang, dan mengirimku ke alam sana.

Sekarang mata biruku ini tertuju pada si gadis yang masih diam terpaku melihat ke arahku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan heran, takut, dan bingung. Air mata masih terlihat berlinang di pipinya yang putih bak pualam. Kudekati dia beberapa langkah, tapi ia meneriakiku dengan suaranya yang tinggi.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, KAU PENJAHAT! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriaknya padaku, bukan kata-kata yang layak diucapkannya pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya kan?

"Tenang, aku tak berniat jahat, mari kulihat lukamu, siapa tahu bisa kuobati" ujarku, kudekati lagi gadis itu beberapa langkah. Lagi-lagi ia meneriakiku dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar parau.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKATIKU SATU LANGKAH PUN, PEMBUNUH!" teriaknya lagi. Hei-hei pembunuh inilah yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari mati muda, nona! Kau ingat? Beginikah caramu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Sungguh manis!

Kepalaku mulai pusing, jengkel dengan gadis ini, aku mesti cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, tapi tak bisa kutinggalkan gadis ini di sini. Nanti perbuatan "baik"ku sia-sia dong? Jadi kucoba membujuk gadis ini agar ia mau ikut denganku.

"Dengar dulu, sekarang orang-orang yang 'sama' denganku akan segera datang ke sini, dan pasti mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang teman-temanku lakukan padamu. Jadi sekarang kau tinggal pilih, mau ikut denganku, atau tetap berdiam diri di sini?" bujukku, kulihat sekeliling, masih aman untuk saat ini. Orang-orang masih belum terbangun, walaupun ada tiga, tidak, empat tembakan yang sudah keluar dari sesuatu yang bernama "pistol" itu.

"...," gadis itu tak menjawab, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, yang membuatku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Ayolah, percepat berpikirnya nona, aku tak mau ada lagi yang dikirim ke alam sana oleh senjata ini!

Tch! Habis waktuku untuk menunggu gadis ini berpikir! Sudahlah kutinggal saja, terserah mau dibilang tak berperasaan atau semacamnya, aku masih muda, dan belum waktunya mati bung! Jadi kuputuskan kutinggalkan dia sendirian di sini. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, nona! Kubalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk lari, tapi ternyata gadis ini memanggilku lagi, tapi dengan suara lebih lembut.

"Tu-tunggu! Tolong, bawalah aku bersamamu," pintanya dengan mata berair, yang membuatku tak dapat menolak permintaannya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" ujarku jengkel. Andai ia mengutarakannya lebih awal, pasti kami sudah jauh dari tempat ini.

"Karena..."

"Ah! Terlalu lama! Sekarang naiklah! Aku akan gendong kau sampai ke 'tempat rahasia'!" ujarku padanya. Kuambil posisi jongkok di depannya, agar ia lebih mudah kugendong. Setelah ia sudah di punggungku, langsung saja aku jalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Kugendong gadis ini menjauhi tempat dimana kubunuh komandanku sendiri. Jalan- jalan besar kuhindari, begitupun dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu penerangan jalan. Mengantisipasi agar kami tak mudah ditemukan. Tiba-tiba gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya ini menggenggam pundakku dengan kencang, rintihan terdengar dari bibirnya. Kuputuskan untuk menghentikan langkahku, dan melihat keadaannya.

"Hei, lukamu bertambah sakit ya?" tanyaku padanya. Kulihat luka tembak yang menganga di kakinya, hanya ditutupi sehelai sapu tangan berwarna merah jambu, yang sekarang hampir berubah menjadi merah darah.

"...," gadis ini mengangguk, jadi langsung saja kuambil kotak P3K lapangan yang kusimpan di balik mantel yang kugunakan. Kubersihkan dulu lukanya, lalu kuperban agar pendarahannya berhenti.

"Nah, sekarang sudah agak enak 'kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat tanpa basa-basi. Hei, ucapkan sesuatu yang lain 'kek! Terima kasih kah?, perkenalkan dirimu kah? Masa' Cuma itu saja yang kau ucapkan untuk penyelamat hidupmu?

"Aku... aku takut! Kau tak akan tinggalkan aku sendiri 'kan?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Lagi-lagi gadis ini menangis, jadi kupeluk saja dia, siapa tahu bisa lebih tenang sedikit. Kalau wanita dipeluk, bisa membuatnya merasa tenang 'kan?

"Tentu saja tidak, sekarang boleh kutahu siapa namamu, nona?" ujarku sambil mengelus pelan rambut "torquise"nya.

"Miku, Hatsune Miku" jawabnya sambil terisak. Miku ya? Nama yang bagus, akhirnya kau beritahu juga namamu..

"Kau boleh panggil aku Kaito, Shion Kaito, Miku. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita jalan lagi? Kalau sudah pagi, susah untuk menghindari para anggota "Tokko" itu!" ujarku.

"Iya, tapi aku masih tidak kuat berjalan, luka ini terasa sangat sakit kalau aku menggerakkan kakiku walau cuma sedikit," ujarnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kakinya yang sudah kuperban.

"Oke-oke, naiklah lagi! Tempat tinggalku sudah dekat kok!" pasti kau akan kugendong lagi 'lah! Mana mungkin aku sebegitu teganya membiarkanmu yang masih lemah ini berjalan tanpa bantuan!

Miku pun sekarang telah berada di punggungku lagi. Kumulai lagi langkah demi langkah menuju tempat persembunyianku. Seperti biasa, selalu hindari jalan besar dan lampu-lampu jalan ketika kau sudah masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang. Perjalanan begitu sunyi, tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut kami berdua, membosankan. Seiring langkahku yang berat, rasa bosan itu makin memuncak, jadi... ya kumulai saja perbincangan dengannya, siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan ini.

"Hei, Miku."

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan suaranya yang renyah, terdengar seperti suara anak kecil, menurutku.

"Errr... tidak jadi deh," balasku. Padahal aku yang mulai pembicaraan, tapi malah tak punya apa-apa untuk dibicarakan, jadi terpaksalah kami berjalan dalam kesunyian lagi.

"Ng... Kaito," sekarang malah Miku yang balik memanggilku, apa yang kira-kira ia akan katakan ya?

"Hm? Ada apa?" jawabku dengan singkat, pandangan mataku masih melihat sekeliling, mencari jalan paling aman dan cepat untuk kami berdua.

" Mmm... teri...," ucapannya terdengar terbata-bata, kenapa? Adakah sedikit rasa gengsi dalam dirimu untuk mengucapkan "kata itu"?

"Sama-sama," potongku tanpa memberinya kesempatan berbicara, tinggal bilang "terima kasih" saja kok susah sekali? Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi, sekarang pikirkanlah bagaimana kita bisa tiba di tempat persembunyian, Kaito!

"He-hei, aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Lagian belum tentu aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih 'kan?" ujarnya sambil meronta di punggungku. Hati-hati, nanti kalau jatuh, aku tidak tanggung lho!

"Sudah bisa kuduga apa yang akan kau ucapkan, masa' kau tidak bilang terima kasih pada penyelamatmu sih?" jawabku dengan secuil rasa bangga karena telah menyelamatkannya, walaupun mesti kukorbankan komandanku yang malang untuk mencapainya.

"Huuh... dasar sok tahu! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu mau selamatkan aku dari mereka? Jangankan kenal, ketemu saja pasti baru malam ini 'kan?" Miku menanyakan hal yang jawabannya belum terpikirkan olehku, yaitu apa alasanku menyelamatkan dia. Kira-kira apa jawaban yang bagus untuk kuberikan padanya ya?

"Eh... itu, apa ya? Alasannya..." bagus sekali Kaito, sekarang kau tak punya jawaban untuk gadis ini, jangan sampai ia berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang dirimu!

"Kamu suka sama aku ya?" Jawabnya dengan enteng tanpa dosa sedikitpun, dasar gadis lugu.

Sontak beberapa detik setelah ia mengucapkan itu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Disambutnya mata biruku yang menatap bingung kepadanya dengan sepasang mata "torquise" indah miliknya. Kulihat wajahnya yang merona merah setelah tak seberapa lama kutolehkan wajahku. Bagus sekali, sekarang ia malah berpikiran kau suka padanya! langkahku pun terhenti, kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mulai berkata lagi.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku ya?" ujarnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia makin ngelantur! Sempurna sudah, sekarang ia mulai berpikiran macam-macam tentangmu, Kaito! Ayo pikirkanlah sesuatu dengan otakmu yang kekuatannya terbatas ini!

"Yang benar saja! Kalau memang niatku begitu, kenapa tidak kulakukan sekarang?" jawabku dengan jawaban yang ngelantur pula, sekarang sudah ada dua orang ngelantur di malam yang dingin ini.

"Kyaaa... tidaaak! Lepaskan! Turunkan aku dasar kau mesum!" ia mulai meronta lagi, dan sekarang tubuhku mulai tak seimbang, dan jatuhlah kami berdua dengan posisi ia berada di atasku, dan aku yang terlentang di bawahnya.

"Aduuh... tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Sekarang kita sedang dicari oleh anggota 'tokko' yang lain, kau tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang bukan?" ujarku kesal, kenapa gadis ini begitu histeris? Bikin repot saja, pokoknya harus cepat sampai tempat persembunyian, supaya bisa langsung istirahat.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf, sekarang, maukah kau gendong aku lagi, Kaito?" pintanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Belum sempat kubalas ucapannya, beberapa anggota "tokko" terlihat melintas di peempatan jalan di depan kami. Mereka terdiri dari empat orang, dan salah seorang dari mereka melihat keberadaan kami. Seperti polisi menemukan buronannya, orang yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan kami langsung berteriak, memperingatkan temannya yang lain. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuharapkan, yaitu senjata.

Mereka tidak hanya mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Miku, tapi juga ke arahku, yang mungkin sudah dikabarkan memberontak kepada "tokko". Kucoba untuk bangkit dari posisiku sekarang, dan berusaha untuk menghindari mereka.

-Click-

Lagi-lagi bunyi yang tak kuharapkan, bunyi senapan di pompa, aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum kami berdua jadi sasaran hidup mereka, jadi segera kugendong lagi Miku, kali ini bukan di punggung, tapi di depanku. Setelah Miku berhasil kugendong, langsung saja aku berlari menjauhi para anggota "tokko" itu.

-Dor Dor Dor Dor-

Bunyi berondongan peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata yang kali ini bernama senapan mesin itu benar-benar sudah menghancurkan keheningan malam, orang-orang pun mulai panik karena mendengar suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga. Para anggota "tokko" itu tidak mengejar kami, melainkan terus menembaki kami dengan membabi buta. Tapi untunglah aku langsung mencari tempat berlindung di balik dinding sebuah rumah. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka pun pergi, tak tahu kenapa, mungkin ada perintah lain yang turun. Jadi kami aman, yah untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, aku selamat lagi kali ini," gumam Miku, seketika pandanganku tertuju padanya, dibalasnya pula pandanganku dengan wajah keheranannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Kaito?" tanyanya denga penuh kebingungan.

"Miku, apakah kau percaya 'Tuhan'?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, kenapa?" kini giliran Miku yang balik bertanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa masuk dalam salah satu sasaran kami?" gumamku, apakah Miku difitnah? Atau kami yang salah informasi? Masih belum bisa kupastikan sekarang.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, kau mau menjelaskan kenapa tadi kalian mengejarku tanpa alasan?"

"Kami, anggota 'tokko' ditugaskan untuk menangkap mereka semua yang menentang Kaisar, yang mencoba merubah ideologi Jepang, dan yang paling utama, kami diperintahkan untuk...," tak kuteruskan kalimatku, entah kenapa sulit sekali kuucapkan akhir kalimat ini.

"Yang paling utama? Apa itu?" Miku makin penasaran dengan akhir kalimat yang tak kulanjutkan itu.

"**Menghabisi orang-orang 'Sayap Kiri'**"

***May Be Continued***

**A/N**

Ah, terima kasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saya yang terinspirasi dari lagu "1925". Awalnya saya juga bingung apa maknanya ini lagu. Ternyata setelah saya gugel-gugel, maknanya dalem juga ya? Menceritakan mengenai perpolitikan Jepang pada tahun 1925, dimana pada tahun itu terkenal sebuah hukum yang bernama "Peace Preservation of Law" atau "Hukum Pemeliharaan Perdamaian" dalam Bahasa Indonesia, dimana para anggota kepolisian memburu mereka yang terlibat dan disangka terlibat dengan "Golongan Sayap Kiri" a.k.a. Komunis, agak mirip "Operasi Trisula" kalo di Indonesia ya?

Baiklah, berhubung saya nggak terlalu ngerti sejarahnya Jepang, mungkin cukup dulu penjelasan mengenai fic saya di atas. Akan saya update fic ini setelah saya sudah dapat cukup referensi untuk menulis chapter 2! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca fic pendek ini!


	2. Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu

**Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents**

**-1925-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid Character (For Now): **

Crypton Future Media: Miku & Kaito

**Original Song and Lyrics:**

1925 by T-Pocket

**Fic Made By:**

あさ一23

**Warning(s):** Diksi ngawur, deskripsi kurang, alur agak kurang jelas, mungkin agak-agak menyimpang dengan lagunya, fic pelarian. Tapi yang penting:** "Don't like my fic? Better push 'Back' button!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku's Point of View**

Jepang menjadi semakin aneh sekarang. Itulah yang sempat terlintas di benakku beberapa waktu lalu. Huru-hara, keributan di mana-mana, dan yang terakhir serta terburuk adalah penangkapan besar-besaran yang baru saja bisa aku hindari ini. Di malam sialan itu, aku terpisah dari ayah dan ibu, tak tahu di mana dan sedang apa mereka sekarang. Orang-orang berbaju hitam menerobos masuk ke semua rumah, mencari sesuatu yang tak kumengerti apa itu. Sepintas kudengar mereka mencari sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan benda "sabit dan palu", apa maksud kedua benda itu? Sampai sekarang masih misteri bagiku.

Meloloskan diri dari mereka tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tak tahu berapa lama aku berlari, bersembunyi, dan menghindari mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tapi cerita menjadi lain ketika pemuda di sebelahku ini datang menolong.

Siapa dia? Mana kutahu? Bertemu saja baru kali ini. Yang kutahu pasti adalah, namanya. Kaito, Shion Kaito. Entah apa alasannya dia mau menolongku sampai-sampai ditembaknya kepala salah seorang temannya yang ingin menghabisiku. Kusapu peluh yang berada di dahi dengan menggunakan sebelah tanganku, kucoba untuk menghela nafas panjang, berharap hatiku bisa menjadi lebih tenang menghadapi semua ini.

"Menghabisi orang-orang 'sayap kiri'." itulah yang terakhir kau katakan, tuan Shion. Tak tahu apa makna kedua kata terakhir itu, tapi kenapa kedengarannya kau sangat kesulitan untuk mengatakannya? Apakah tugasmu yang satu ini sangat bertentangan dengan hatimu? tapi kenapa ragamu tetap menjalankannya, walaupun hatimu tak sependapat? Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada tidak kompaknya hati dan ragamu. Karena... yah, kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan menolongku?

Tak beberapa lama, Kaito pun menoleh ke arahku, mungkin ia sudah sadar dari alam khayalnya, dan kembali ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan suara yang terdengar masih "nervous" ia berbicara padaku.

"Ayo kita pergi, Miku," ujarnya singkat, diposisikan lagi dirinya di depanku, agar aku dapat menaiki punggungnya dengan mudah.

"Apakah masih jauh? Tempat persembunyianmu itu, Kaito?" tanyaku dengan sedikit rasa penasaran. Ayolah, jawab dengan "sudah dekat" tuan rambut biru! Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak tahan kalau lama-lama begini!

"Ya... tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, sebentar lagi kita sampai, tahan sedikit ya?" jawabnya seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang pasti sudah sangat lelah. Lelah karena berjalan, berlari, dan menggendongku, maaf ya!

"Ngomong-ngomong, di 'tempat itu' ada siapa saja? Jangan-jangan nanti ada orang yang seperti teman-temanmu itu?" kali ini aku bertanya mengenai tempat persembunyian itu, yang masih kuragukan keamanannya.

"Tenang saja, di sana cuma ada aku, tak ada lagi yang tahu 'tempat itu' selain Shion kaito ini!" ah, kau memberikan jawaban yang kuinginkan, tak ada orang-orang aneh yang main tangkap dan main bunuh. Tapi kalau begitu...

"Kita berduaan dong?" tanyaku, apa yang akan terjadi dikala seorang perempuan dan laki-laki berada di sebuah tempat, yang notabene tak diketahui orang lain lokasi jelasnya?

"Lagi-lagi kau ngelantur! Memang kalau berduaan kenapa? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti seorang 'pervert' di matamu?" jawab Kaito setengah ketus. Aih, maaf-maaf kalau pernyataanku tadi begitu menyinggungmu, aku 'kan belum banyak pengalaman dengan lawan jenis, maafkan gadis lugu ini ya?

Setelah omongan ngelanturku tadi, kami kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, tak ada suara dari kami yang terdengar. Kaito sibuk melihat kesana kemari, mencari jalan tercepat, dan juga teraman menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Sedangkan aku, sibuk sendiri memikirkan nasib kedua orang tuaku yang terpisah saat kami melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang asal tangkap itu. Kalian sedang apa dan dimana? Selamatkah kalian dari kejaran mereka?

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan keluar lagi. Air mata. Ya, air mata. Sesuatu yang keluar dikala manusia sedang bersedih, yang membuatku kelihatan lemah, cengeng dan membutuhkan seseorang yang mesti menenangkanku. Walaupun aku menangis tanpa suara, entah kenapa si rambut biru ini menyadari bahwa aku sedang menangis? Kau punya indera keenam ya? Atau ada mata satu lagi di balik rambut birumu ini? Ups, lagi-lagi omonganku ngelantur.

"Heeeei~ kenapa lagi? 'kan aku sudah ada di sini untuk melindungimu, apakah masih tidak cukup?" tanya Kaito, ditolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke masih menangis seperti bocah yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Hei, aku memang kehilangan, tidak, terpisah dari orang tuaku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku menangis 'kan?

"Aku... aku sekarang kangen orang tuaku," rengekku padanya, berharap ia akan membantuku untuk mencari mereka.

"Hah? Pikirkan itu nanti saja, sekarang kau harus memikirkan dirimu dulu! Kalau kita bisa selamat kali ini, baru pikirkan mereka! Apa gunanya kalau mereka ternyata selamat tapi kau sendiri tidak?" ujar Kaito berusaha menenangkanku, tapi hati ini sudah terlanjur sedih, kata-kata sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk meredam kesedihanku.

"Tapi... tapi... aku tetap kangen pada mereka!" kini aku mulai menangis lebih kencang, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang dan menghentikan langkahnya. Diturunkanlah lagi diriku dari punggungnya, aduh, maafkan gadis lemah ini ya? Tinggalkan saja aku kalau memang kau kesal, tidak apa-apa kok.

"Hhhh~, Miku, sekarang lihat aku," ujarnya yang sekarang berada di depan diriku yang terduduk di jalanan yang dingin. Dipegangnya kedua bahuku, tangannya begitu hangat, sangat terasa walaupun aku menggunakan baju yang lumayan tebal.

"...," tanpa berkata apapun, kutatap mata birunya yang terlihat lelah. Tapi masih saja air mata mengalir deras dari mataku.

"Anggaplah aku sebagai pengganti orang tuamu untuk sementara, walaupun kutahu, itu takkan cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan hatimu pada mereka. Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh, aku janji, akan membantumu untuk menemukan mereka. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya? Jadilah gadis yang tegar," ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan dan memilin rambutku. Kata-katanya membuat hatiku sedikit tenang, dan belaian lembutya membuatku terasa nyaman, terima kasih.

"Huwaaa~ terima kasih, terima kasih, kau begitu baik pada orang yang belum kukenal sepertiku!" kali ini malah aku yang memeluknya, dibelainya lagi rambutku saat aku memeluknya, membuatku semakin tenang, dan berangsur-angsur berhenti menangis.

"Ya... ya... sekarang, ayo jalan lagi, nanti keburu terang," Kaito mengambil posisi jongkok lagi, bersiap menggendongku kembali.

Aku pun naik lagi ke punggungnya, ia melenggangkan lagi kakinya, memantapkan gendongannya, agar diriku tak terjatuh. Kami melewati jalan demi jalan, gang demi gang, tapi kenapa kita belum sampai? Tadi 'kan kau bilang sudah dekat, tapi kenapa dari tadi kita terus bergerak tanpa henti? Kaito berhenti lagi, suara riuh terdengar di jalan keluar sempit ini, aduh, jangan sampai ada adegan kejar-kejaran lagi dong! Lama-lama jantung ini bisa lepas lho!

Sadar dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya, Kaito menghentikan langkahnya, merapatkan tubuh kami berdua di dinding, agar tak terlalu terlihat. Sesekali diintipnya jalan di depan kami, agar bisa merencanakan jalan kabur bila kami terlanjur terlihat oleh mereka.

-Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor, Dor-

Aduh, lagi-lagi suara 'barang itu' sudah bosan aku mendengarnya! Seketika Kaito mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya, suara makin ribut di jalan di depan kami. Kugenggam erat bahu Kaito tanda bahwa aku sangat ketakutan, dan untuk menenangkanku, dielusnya tanganku dengan sebelah tangannya. Seketika itu juga, tampak seorang lelaki berambut ungu, berpakaian seperti Kaito dan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda berlari kencang melewati jalan keluar gang, diikuti "orang-orang itu" sambil menembakkan senjata mereka.

Melihat kejadian seperti ini, Kaito segera berbalik badan, mencari jalan-jalan sempit untuk dilewati, dan syukurlah, mereka tak menemukan kami kali ini. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Tak kuhitung detik demi detik, menit demi menit kami berjalan menyusuri jalan yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok ini. Pada sebuah bangunan besar yang kelihatannya sudah tak terpakai, Kaito menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, menurunkanku dari punggungnya, lalu tangannya merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, sebuah untaian kunci.

Dipilihnya satu dari sekian banyak kunci di untaian itu, dimasukkan olehnya kunci yang tadi baru dipilih, dan dengan cepat tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang sekarang telah siap dibuka, dan terbukalah pintu dari bangunan tua itu dengan bunyi yang sangat menyeramkan. Kaito kembali menggendongku dan masuk ke dalam bangunan tua yang mungkin adalah tempat persembunyiannya.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata bagian dalam bangunan tua yang ini tak seseram penampilan luarnya. Setelah Kaito menekan sesuatu di dekat pintu masuk, lampu-lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit langsung memandikan kami dengan cahayanya yang cemerlang. Terlihat beberapa lukisan orang-orang yang sama sekali tak kukenali, pandangan mata mereka seakan-akan mengucapkan "selamat datang" padaku yang memang baru pertama kali ke sini. Furnitur yang terlihat antik menghiasi ruang tengah, kaito menurunkan tubuhku di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di depannya, dan pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Tidak buruk juga, untuk sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat menakutkan di luar," gumamku pelan sembari melihat sekeliling.

Selang beberapa lama, Kaito kembali lagi ke ruangan tengah, dengan membawa sebuah tas besar dengan gambar sebuah palang berwarna merah di bagian depannya, tak usah dijelaskan pun aku tahu tas apa itu.

"Sekarang, biar kulihat dulu lukamu!" ujar Kaito dengan sebelah tangannya merogoh isi tas besar itu dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang kaki kananku yang terluka.

"Hei, hati-hati! Kau yakin bisa mengobati lukaku ini?" balasku sambil merintih kecil. Apa orang ini yakin bisa mengobati lukaku?

"Tenang dan lihat saja!" jawabnya dengan santai. Sekarang tangannya terlihat sedang memegang sebilah pisau kecil dengan sesuatu yang bentuknya menyerupai tabung dengan jarum kecil di ujungnya di tangan yang lain.

"E-eh, mau apa kau dengan pisau itu, Kaito? Dan apa benda yang bentuknya seperti tabung berjarum itu?" teriakku setengah panik. Mau apa lagi orang ini dengan sebilah pisau tergenggam di tangannya?

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Jangan meronta terlalu keras ya?" ia pun menusukkan jarum yang terhubung dengan tabung kecil itu ke kakiku, dan memasukkan cairan yang berada di tabung dengan perlahan-lahan.

Cairan yang dimasukkan Kaito membuatku meronta pelan, kaki kiriku hampir menendang wajah kaito, tapi segera ia tahan dengan tangannya yang lain. Sedangkan kaki kananku yang tadi ditusuk dengan jarum kecil itu tidak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali. Rasanya seperti kesemutan, seketika rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh luka tembak itu pun berangsur menghilang.

Setelah beberapa lama, pisau yang sekarang sudah dipegang Kaito memainkan peranannya. Karena takut, kututup kedua mataku agar tidak melihat bagaimana Kaito menyayatkan pisaunya ke kakiku. Walaupun kaki ini tak merasakan sakit, terkadang sayatan pisau Kaito membuatku ngilu. Tak tahu berapa lama ia bermain dengan pisau kecil itu, tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Kubuka kedua mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam, kudapati Kaito yang berlumuran peluh terlihat tersenyum padaku. Di tangannya sekarang terlihat sebuah butiran besi kecil yang sepertinya adalah peluru yang tadi menyangkut di dalam kakiku.

"Nah Miku, sudah selesai," ujarnya sambil sesekali terdengar nafas yang terengah-engah dari mulutnya.

"A-apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanyaku, setitik dua titik air mata jatuh lagi dari mataku akibat ketakutan yang lagi-lagi datang.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku mengeluarkan peluru itu dari kakimu!" jawabnya enteng tanpa dosa, ia menjawab seakan tidak tahu kalau aku sangat ketakutan dengan tindakannya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau memberikan banyak sekali adegan seram dalam hidupku malam ini?

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku takut sekali dengan dua benda yang kau pegang itu tadi!" teriakku sembari memukul pelan Kaito yang masih terduduk di dekat kakiku.

"Aduh, aduh. Pelan-pelan Miku, aku mau membalut lukamu dulu, kalau nanti infeksi bagaimana? Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih 'lah! Aku kan sudah mengeluarkan peluru itu dari kakimu!" balas Kaito seraya membersihkan lukaku dan membalutnya lagi dengan perban berwarna putih bersih.

"Huuuh...," dengusku, kulipat kedua tanganku di dada dan memalingkan wajahku ke lain arah agar tidak melihat wajah Kaito.

"Lho kok, malah marah? Baik, baik, aku minta maaf karena melakukan operasi tanpa memberitahumu sebelumnya. Jadi, menengoklah kemari dong, biar aku bisa melihat wajahmu!" ujar Kaito yang mulai membereskan peralatannya.

Kupalingkan lagi wajahku kepada Kaito, terlihat senyumannya yang membuat wajahku terasa panas, dan sepertinya merona merah. Ia tertawa kecil karena melihat wajahku yang mungkin merona merah ini.

"Hehehe, kenapa wajahmu itu sekarang, Miku? Warnanya merah padam!" ujarnya dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! Bodoh!" jawabku setengah terbata-bata.

"Ya sudah kalau bukan urusanku, sekarang aku mau istirahat, kau mau tidur di sini atau di kamar tamu?" ucap Kaito seraya berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkanku.

"Di kamar tamu saja! Dan tak usah digendong lagi, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" jawabku penuh keyakinan, padahal aku saja masih belum yakin kalau bisa jalan tanpa bantuannya dan juga, aku tidak tahu di mana kamar tamu yang dimaksudkannya.

"Oooh, begitu? Terserah 'lah!" balas Kaito sambil tersenyum. Ayo Miku, kau bisa jalan tanpa bantuan orang ini!

Kucoba bangkit dari kursi panjang yang tadi kududuki. Kakiku mulai melangkah ke depan, langkah demi langkah aku mencoba berjalan menjauhi kursi panjang itu, ternyata kakiku masih belum kuat menahan beban tubuhku. Hasilnya, aku terjatuh, tapi tidak sampai menyentuh lantai karena Kaito keburu menangkap dan menggendongku lagi ke arah kamar tamu.

"Tak usah digendong lagi ya? Sombongnyaaa~ dirimu, Miku," ledek Kaito, aku hanya bisa diam menanggapi ledekannya itu.

Kami pun tiba di kamar tamu yang Kaito maksudkan, sebuah kamar yang terlalu besar dan mewah untuk dapat dikatakan sebagai kamar tamu. Atau jangan-jangan, orang ini membawaku bukan ke kamar tamu, tapi malah ke kamarnya?

"He-hei, kamar ini kelihatan terlalu mewah untuk sebuah kamar tamu. Benarkah ini kamar tamu yang Tadi kau maksudkan, Kaito?" tanyaku penuh keheranan, kalau sampai ia membawaku ke sini, pasti ada apa-apanya nih!

"...," tanpa bicara apa-apa, Kaito meletakkanku di ranjang besar yang berada di kamar itu.

"Heeei! Jawab pertanyaanku, tuan Shion! Sebenarnya mana kamar tamu yang kau maksudkan tadi?" kuulangi pertanyaanku lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak ada, sekarang kita akan tidur berdua saja di ranjang ini, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" jawabnya yang lagi-lagi dengan enteng tanpa dosa dan beban. Sekarang kau benar-benar dalam "bahaya" lagi, Miku!

"Kyaaaa~ ternyata kau memang punya rencana yang tidak-tidak terhadapku! Aku tertipu oleh tindakan-tindakan baikmu! Pergi sana! Pergi!" teriakku sambil melempar beberapa bantal dan guling yang ada di atas ranjang. Sementara itu, Kaito mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, tepat di sebelahku.

"Jangan melawan, kalau terlalu banyak bergerak, akan terasa lebih sakit lho," bisiknya, kini Kaito sudah berada di atas tubuhku, tidak berani kubayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada tubuhku yang mungil ini.

Senti demi senti, wajah kami mulai mendekat. Tanganku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menjauhkannya. Karena tahu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kupejamkan mataku, dan lelaki ini membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Ber-can-daaaa~! Kau ini memang gadis yang lugu, ya?" bisiknya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, sebenarnya apa sih maksud orang ini?

"Tch! Dasar orang aneh! Sekarang pergi sana!" desisku sambil menunjuk pintu keluar dari kamar itu. Wajah ini pun mulai terasa panas lagi.

"Wah-wah, sekarang kau malah mengusir si pemilik kamar! Dengan wajah yang memerah pula! Sekarang, siapa yang suka siapa, Hm?" Balasnya seraya beranjak dari ranjang yang kutiduri.

"Sudaaaah, pergi sana! Makan nih bantal!" kulempar lagi satu bantal besar yang tersisa tepat ke wajahnya. Ditangkapnya bantal itu dan dibawanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya-ya, kalau itu maumu! Tapi kalau nanti menangis lagi, jangan minta aku peluk ya?" Kaito menolehkan wajahnya dengan sebuah senyum licik, dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke luar.

"Siapa juga yang mau! Bweee~," Balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sambil memainkan bantal yang tadi dibawanya, Kaito mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkanku di kamarnya yang besar ini. Kupungut beberapa bantal dan guling yang tadi sempat kulemparkan kepada Kaito. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada si rambut biru itu, jadi kupanggillah ia yang sekarang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar kamar.

"Eh, hei Kaito!" panggilku, yang dipanggil pun segera membalikkan badannya.

"Hm? Kenapa lagi?" jawabnya dengan tatapan heran tertuju padaku.

"Aku mau tanya, mengenai orang-orang itu, 'tokko' kau pernah menyebutkan itu 'kan? boleh kutahu apa maksudnya?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran, berharap ia akan memberikan jawaban yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa penasaranku.

Dijawabnya pertanyaanku itu dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi serius, "Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Miku. Selamat tidur!" dimatikanya lampu yang sedari tadi memandikanku dengan cahaya redupnya, dan ditutupnya pintu yang dari tadi terbuka lebar. Meninggalkanku sendirian bersama kegelapan dan rasa penasaranku yang masih belum hilang akibat tak dijawabnya pertanyaanku oleh si rambut biru itu.

"Setidaknya, beritahukan sedikit saja mengenai mereka! Penasaran 'nih!" teriakku dari dalam kamar yang sekarang sudah gelap gulita

Seakan ia bisa mendengar apa yang kuucapkan dari balik pintu, Kaito membuka sedikit pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Tanpa melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menjawab pertanyaanku dari luar. Suaranya terdengar begitu serius saat ia mengatakan...

"**Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-May Be Continued-**

**Author Note:**

Ah, terima kasih lagi bagi teman-teman yang bersedia membaca fic pendek yang saya tulis sebagai media pelampiasan rasa bosan saya ini. Ada yang mesti saya jelaskan lagi mengenai fic ini, yaitu: **Fic ini merupakan Fanon, berdasarkan salah satu asumsi para fans mengenai arti lagu 1925, jadi fic ini tidak menceritakan secara mutlak makna lagu 1925. Kenapa saya tidak membuat Canonnya? Karena sampai saat ini, saya masih belum mengetahui Canon dari lagu 1925 ini, kalau merasa ada yang sudah tahu mengenai Canonnya, mohon beritahu saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih.**

Dan lagi, FYI saja, banyak versi Fanon dari lagu 1925 ini. Mulai dari yang

menceritakan mengenai "Kondektur Wanita Pertama" jepang yang ada pada tahun 1925 ( melihat dari pakaian yang Miku pakai ). Sampai mengenai "Perang Irlandia" yang perjanjian perdamaiannya disetujui pada tahun 1925 ( berdasarkan lagunya yang berirama keltis ). Tapi intinya, itu semua terserah kita, mau mengartikan lagu ini dengan arti yang mana. Dan lagi, ada isu kalau pembuat lirik dan judul lagu ini berbeda, yang membuat lagu ini lagi-lagi susah di artikan, karena judul dan isi lagunya mungkin tidak berhubungan sama sekali.

Sekian penjelasan saya yang macam betul di atas. Jangan terlalu pusing-pusing mau pakai arti yang mana, nikmati saja fic aneh yang saya tulis ini. Oh iya, terima kasih lagi bagi yang sudah mau review! Anda-anda memberikan semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic yang hampir saja saya taruh di "Recycle Bin". Doakan saya tetap sehat, agar bisa melanjutkan fic ini ya! Soalnya kerjaan makin banyak bulan-bulan ini (Curhat kah?). Dan yang terakhir, sampai jumpa lain fic!

Salam How-How

~Asaichi23~


	3. Ai means Love in Japanese

**Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents**

**-1925-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid Character (For Now): **

Crypton Future Media: Miku & Kaito

**Original Song and Lyrics:**

1925 by T-Pocket

**Title and Artworks**** of 1925****:**

BuchikoPiapro

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

**Warning(s): **Satu POV per chapter, Historical based, Artwork based instead of the lyrics, Mungkin ada sedikit History twist, Mohon maaf pada warga Jepang kalau ada kesalahan sejarahnya, ini hanya fiksi belaka. Dan yang penting:** "Don't like my fic? Better push 'Back' button!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito's Point of View**

Kutinggallah gadis itu di kamar tidurku yang sekarang diselimuti kegelapan. Lunglai langkahku menuju ruang tengah diakibatkan oleh sesuatu bernama "kelelahan" yang sudah lama menyerang. Kujatuhkan tubuh lelahku ini ke atas kursi panjang yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengoperasi Miku. Kucoba untuk memejamkan mata agar sedikit rasa lelah ini hilang. Walaupun kutahu, tidur hanya beberapa jam saja tak akan mampu menghilangkan rasa lelah ini.

Terangnya lampu masih menyinari diriku yang kini hanya sendirian, tidak, berdua dengan bantal ini, karena tadi lupa kumatikan saklar lampu yang berada dekat pintu depan. Diriku sudah terlanjur terbaring di atas kursi panjang ini, membuat rasa malas mendatangi dan membujukku agar tidak mematikan saklar lampu itu. Tak peduli dengan lampu yang masih menyala terang, kututup mataku yang memang sudah sangat berat.

Seiring sang waktu berjalan tanpa dapat dihentikan, dewi malam perlahan-lahan mulai memberikan jalan pada sang surya, yang telah menunggu giliran untuk tampil di ufuk sebelah timur. Sinar sang surya yang lembut dan memberi kehidupan pada semua makhluk di dunia, menerobos masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang terpasang rapi di jendela-jendela besar yang tersebar di tempat persembunyian ini. Wajah yang terasa panas akibat bermandikan cahaya sang surya, membuatku tak bisa tidur lebih lama lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk segera bangun dan melihat keadaan Miku yang mungkin juga masih asyik bermain di alam mimpinya.

Dengan sedikit diiringi rasa lelah, kulenggangkan lagi kaki kearah kamarku yang jaraknya tak seberapa dari kursi tempatku tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai di kamar tempat Miku tidur. Kupegang kenop pintu yang berwarna keemasan dan kucoba memutarnya ke kanan agar bisa kubuka pintu itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, kudapati Miku masih tertidur lelap, dengan rambutnya yang kini sudah tidak terikat dengan gaya _twintail_ lagi, melainkan diurai tanpa ada ikat rambut. Dengan gaya rambutnya yang seperti ini, ia terlihat berbeda sama sekali. Sedikit terlihat umm, manis.

Kubuka sedikit tirai yang menutupi kamar tidurku, dengan harapan sinar sang surya masuk, dan bisa sedikit menghangatkan kamar yang lembab ini. Kubangunkan Miku yang masih tertidur lelap dengan memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Miku, sudah pagi! Kau tidak bangun?" Miku yang tertidur tidak bergeming, mungkin suaraku tidak terdengar, jadi kuperbesar volume suaraku dan kupanggil ia lagi.

"Miku! Sudah pagi nih! Kalau mau sarapan, bangun dulu!" lagi-lagi gadis ini tidak bangun juga. Mulai muncul asumsi negatif di kepalaku. Tanpa menghiraukan itu, kucoba bangunkan Miku sekali lagi.

"Miku! Bangunlah, atau nanti kusiram pakai air lho!" teriakku pada gadis yang masih tertidur ini. Miku terlihat sama sekali tak bergerak, atau mungkin juga, tak bernafas? Oke, buang dulu jauh-jauh asumsi itu, Kaito! Sekarang, ayo periksa dia!

Kudekati ranjang tempat Miku tertidur beberapa langkah, kunaiki ranjang besar ini dan duduk di sampingnya. Kuguncang tubuh mungilnya dengan harapan ia akan segera terbangun, tapi harapan itu pupus karena Miku sama sekali tidak merespon. Mana mungkin Miku, meninggal? Tadi malam ia tidak kehilangan banyak darah 'kan? Masa' cuma gara-gara operasi kecil saja ia bisa pergi ke alam sana? Apa mungkin ada luka lain yang tidak diberitahukannya padaku sehingga membuat keadaannya memburuk, dan meninggal?

Tidak-tidak, singkirkan dulu asumsi anehmu, Kaito! Kucoba untuk memeriksa nafas Miku, kuletakkan jemariku di hidungnya, dan hasilnya, ia tak bernafas! Miku yang kudapati tak bernafas sama sekali, membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Aku terdiam dalam kesunyian. Berusaha untuk memastikan ini kenyataan atau hanya khayalanku, kutampar pelan pipi kananku, dan terasa sakit, yang menandakan ini bukanlah khayalan sama sekali.

Bunyi detik-detik jarum jam terdengar beriringan dengan bunyi detak jantungku. Sang waktu terus berjalan seakan tak peduli denganku yang masih belum bisa menerima seseorang yang kutolong tadi malam meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa pamit sedikitpun padaku. Kucoba lagi mengguncang tubuhnya, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, ia masih saja tak merespon. Kupanggil lagi namanya dengan harapan kali ini ia akan bangun dan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi, Kaito!" tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau ambil Miku secepat ini? Aku masih punya janji yang belum kulakukan untuknya, tolonglah, kembalikan dia padaku!

"Miku, bangunlah! Kau masih hidup 'kan?" kuguncang kembali tubuh mungil Miku yang sekarang terbaring di depanku.

"…" Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya.

"Miku, ayo bangun, ucapkanlah 'selamat pagi' padaku!" ujarku dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"..." lagi-lagi tak ada balasan dari Miku.

Mataku menatap sendu ke arahnya. Pelan, kuusap rambut _torquise_nya yang terurai panjang. Ia telah pergi, ke surga atau ke mana, aku tidak tahu. Kau tak sempat pamit kepadaku. Walau hanya bilang "Kaito, aku pergi dulu ya!" itu saja sudah cukup untuk menenangkan hatiku. Masih menjadi misteri, kenapa aku begitu perhatian dan sayang padamu. Padahal pertemuan kita masih terhitung jam, sebuah ukuran waktu yang terbilang sedikit bagi seorang lelaki sepertiku untuk bisa sayang padamu. Apa ini yang dimaksud "cinta"? sesuatu yang pernah ibu ceritakan padaku sebagai pengantar tidur di malam hujan badai yang membuatku tak bisa tidur bertahun lalu.

"Bahwasannya, tak perlu waktu lama dan alasan yang jelas bagi seseorang untuk mencintai, Kaito. Tak peduli siapa dia dan baru berapa lama bertemu. Jikalau hatimu sudah bilang 'aku mencintainya', kau pasti akan menyayanginya walau harus kau korbankan dirimu sendiri untuk melindunginya, " begitulah kira-kira yang beliau katakan padaku, pelajaran pertama tentang cinta yang kudapat. Dirimu yang histeris, lugu, dan cengeng, kini tak bisa lagi kulihat. Ingin rasanya kembali lagi ke waktu itu, dimana aku bisa melihat dirimu yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum diantara masa laluku yang kelam.

"Miku, tolong jangan pergi, jangan pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kudatangi," bisikku sambil memeluk Miku yang hanya diam menanggapi ucapanku.

"..." masih seperti tadi, Miku diam tanpa kata.

"Ayolah, bangun, akan kulakukan apa saja kalau kau bangun, Miku," dengan penuh keputus asaan, kubisikkan kalimat itu di telinganya.

"Yang benar? Kalau begitu, selama aku di sini dan belum sembuh, kau harus selalu menuruti apa mauku ya?"

"Ya-ya, akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan. Huh?"

.

.

.

.

Sontak kulepaskan Miku dari pelukanku, terlihat wajahnya yang sudah tak kuat menahan tawa karena berhasil mengibuliku, dengan sangat sukses pastinya. Kutepuk dahiku, menyadari kalau aku sekarang yang dikerjai olehnya. Karena terlalu panik, tidak kuperiksa nadinya, detak jantungya, dan lain-lain. Hanya karena ia tak bernafas, bukan berarti dia sudah meninggal, dasar Kaito bodoh!

"Sekarang, kena kau! Nyahahaha!" teriaknya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya padaku, "sekarang kukembalikan kata-katamu! Siapa yang suka siapa, hah?"

"..." kini giliran aku yang diam tanpa kata. Karena masih sibuk menyalahkan diriku yang dapat dibodohi olehnya, membuatku kehabisan kosa kata.

"Nah, sekarang, kutagih perkataanmu tadi! Masakkan sarapan untukku!" perintahnya dengan setengah berteriak, ia berlagak seperti seseorang yang sudah memenangkan suatu pertandingan besar.

"Tch! Baik-baik, kupegang kata-kataku! Sekarang aku mau ke dapur dulu!" jawabku ketus, kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya, tapi terhenti ketika ia memanggilku lagi.

"Eh, Kaito," panggilnya dengan lembut, aku pun membalikkan tubuhku, menanti ucapan yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Ya, kenapa lagi?" balasku dengan kesal.

"Tadi, kau sangat khawatir saat aku pura-pura mati ya?" tanya Miku dengan polos, khas dirinya.

"Te-tentu saja aku khawatir, karena...," jawabku terbata-bata. Tak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku memang punya perasaan padanya, soalnya susah sekali mengatakan itu!

"Karena apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil merapikan rambut terurainya yang agak berantakan, "kau benar-benar suka sama aku ya?" ujarnya yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Tidak tahu!" jawabku singkat. Kubalikkan badan menuju ke arah ruang tengah, tapi lagi-lagi Miku memanggilku.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" teriaknya.

"Ya-ya, apa lagi?" balasku, kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Aku masih belum bisa jalan nih! Gendong aku ke kamar mandi dong!" jawabnya. Baiklah, kupegang kata-kata kacauku barusan, akan kuturuti semua permintaanmu selama kau masih sakit.

Tanpa komentar apapun, kugendonglah Miku ke arah kamar mandi yang memang menjadi satu dengan kamar tidurku. Langkah demi langkah ke kamar mandi terisi dengan gerutu di dalam hatiku, kenapa bisa-bisanya kuucapkan kalimat kacau tadi? Dasar gegabah! Setelah puas menggerutu, tidak terasa kalau kami sudah sampai di kamar mandi, sebuah kamar mandi yang besar, dibuat dengan gaya barat, dan _bath tub_nya sudah terisi air. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin sudah kusiapkan untukku mandi, tapi tidak jadi gara-gara ada panggilan dari markas, jadi kubiarkan _bath tub_ ini tetap terisi air.

"Sekarang apa lagi, tuan puteri?" tanyaku pada Miku yang masih berada di gendonganku, "mau kumandikan sekalian, hm?"

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Sana pergi! Aku bisa mandi sendiri, hus, hus, hus!" teriak Miku sambil meronta. Hei, kau boleh mengusirku, tapi setidaknya berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menurunkanmu dari gendongan dong! Nanti kita bisa-

-Byuuur!-

Ah, terlambat. Kami berdua sekarang sudah jatuh dan terendam bersama di _bath tub_ ini. Dengan posisi aku berada di bawah, dan Miku di atas. Untung saja ukurannya besar, sehingga tidak membuat kepalaku terantuk. Miku yang histeris karena tahu aku berendam bersamanya, meronta dengan lebih kuat sekarang, membuatku makin repot saja.

"Kyaaaa~ aku mandi bersama seorang pria mesum! Pergi kau! Keluar dari sini!" teriak Miku . Aku sih juga maunya begitu, tapi gara-gara kau meronta, sekarang kepalaku sudah terbenam di dalam air, dan pastinya susah sekali pergi dari sini kalau kepalaku masih di dalam air.

"Bleb... bleb... bleb..."

"Kaito! Sudah kubilang pergi! Kenapa masih di sini juga sih?" teriaknya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi ditambah perasaan kesal, yang membuat teriakan itu memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Bleb... bleb... bleb!"

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Yang jelas dong! Lalu cepat pergi dari sini!" Miku pelankan sedikit suaranya karena pasti capek pagi-pagi begini sudah teriak-teriak.

Rasa kesal, capek, dan sedikit tenagaku yang tersisa, bergabung menjadi satu. Menghasilkan kekuatan untuk bangkit dari air. Karena tindakanku barusan, Miku terjungkal, dan badannya sekarang sudah terendam air sepenuhnya. Dengan tatapan kesal, sekarang kulihat dirinya yang kini basah kuyup. Dibalasnya tatapanku dengan senyumnya yang berkesan _innocent_ dan sukses membuatku tak bisa marah padanya. Kuhela nafas panjang, cukup panjang untuk menarik banyak udara yang sangat kubutuhkan pasca "tenggelam" tadi.

"Hhh~ sudahlah, nikmati saja mandi pagimu, Miku!" ujarku seraya membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar mandi.

"Maaf ya, kau juga jadi basah begitu," balas Miku dari _bath tub_, yang menjadi tempat berendamnya sekarang.

"Iya-iya, selesai mandi langsung ke dapur ya! Belum sarapan 'kan?" ucapku sambil mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari dalam lemariku, lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, kumatikan lampu yang sedari malam menyala. Lemas langkahku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruang tamu. Karena sudah terlanjur basah begini, aku mandi saja sekalian. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk sekedar membasuh badan dengan air. Kupakai pakaian yang tadi kuambil dari lemari kamarku, dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur setelah semua pakaian tadi menempel di tubuhku.

Sekarang sampailah aku di ruangan yang bernama dapur. Ya, dapur. Tempat di mana orang memasak makanan yang akan dimakannya 'kan? Tempatnya sih sudah oke, peralatannya sudah lengkap, tapi masalahnya, adakah bahan yang bisa kupakai untuk memasak sarapan pagi ini? Karena baru hari ini aku makan di sini, jadi aku agak-agak lupa tempat penyimpanan makanannya. Kuperiksa lemari makanan, kosong. Lemari-lemari kecil yang tertempel di dinding, juga kosong. Di mana kuletakkan makanan untuk bulan ini ya?

Kudengar bunyi "ting" di dalam kepalaku. Sebuah bola lampu sepertinya terlihat di atas kepalaku sekarang, akhirnya aku ingat di mana kuletakkan makanan yang sengaja kusimpan beberapa minggu lalu. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat persembunyian makananku. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, kudapati sebuah kotak kayu berwarna gelap yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kubuka kotak berwarna gelap itu, dan kutemukan beberapa makanan yang terkemas dalam kaleng-kaleng kecil. Kuperhatikan kaleng-kaleng itu satu-persatu, semua keterangan di kalengnya ditulis dalam bahasa yang tak kumengerti, hanya ada satu kalimat yang bisa kuartikan, yaitu _"Made In France"_, yang artinya makanan-makanan kaleng ini dibuat di Perancis, sebuah negeri di sebelah Barat yang cuma pernah kudengar namanya saja. Dari mana kudapatkan makanan kaleng ini ya? Ah lupakan, sekarang masak saja dulu, nanti keburu siang.

Kunyalakan kompor dan kuletakkan wajan di atasnya, beberapa kaleng makanan yang sudah siap dimasak kuletakkan di meja. Dua kaleng daging, dua kaleng sup, dan sekaleng buah-buahan yang pasti takkan kumasak seperti dua jenis makanan yang pertama. Kupanaskan daging dan sup, kutuang buah-buahan kalengan di atas mangkuk, dan kusiapkan meja untuk kami makan nanti. Setelah beberapa lama, semua sudah kuhidangkan di atas meja besar yang bisa dibilang terlalu besar kalau hanya untuk dipakai makan dua orang.

Setelah semuanya siap, kuambil tempat duduk dan kutunggu Miku sampai selesai mandi. Tapi kok lama sekali dia mandi? Kumaklumi kalau perempuan itu memang mandinya lama, tapi tak selama ini 'kan? Tiba-tiba saja yang sedang dibicarakan muncul, Miku, iya, Miku, ia sudah datang ke dapur hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu, handuk? Hanya dengan handuk? Kuangkat sebelah alisku pertanda aku bingung akan penampilannya sekarang.

"Mau apa kau hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk, hah? Tidak mungkin 'kan makan dengan penampilan begitu?" tanyaku pada Miku yang memang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk.

"Eeh, itu... itu...," jawab Miku terbata-bata sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang kutahu pasti tidak gatal.

"Itu-itu apa?" balasku singkat.

"Tadi 'kan kita berendam sama-sama, tanpa buka baju pula, jadi bajuku satu-satunya terendam air, dan aku tidak punya gantinya."

"Jadi?"

"Kok cuma jawab 'jadi?' sih? Dasar bodoh! Pinjamkan baju kenapa? Masa' aku pakai handuk begini terus sih?" Teriak Miku padaku. Sabar-sabar, mana mungkin kau kubiarkan begitu saja.

Kurogoh kantung celanaku, kuraih sebuah untaian kunci dan kulemparkan kepadanya, "Nih! Pergi ke kamar di sebelah kamar tidurmu tadi, pakai kunci yang warnanya perak, buka lemari pakaian di sana, dan kau bisa pilih baju yang kau suka," ujarku sambil menunjuk kamar yang kumaksud tadi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Miku segera menuju kamar yang kutunjukkan tadi. Dasar, bilang terima kasih saja tidak, memang sulit sekali ya mengatakannya? Kutunggu Miku memakai pakaiannya yang pasti sangat lama, biasa perempuan. Dugaanku tepat sekali, saking tepatnya, kutunggu dia sampai hampir setengah jam. Miku muncul di dapur dengan menggunakan baju terusan lengan panjang berwarna biru tua, dan menggunakan _muffler _biru yang sama denganku. Eh? _Muffler _biru? Kau mau mengikuti gayaku atau memang hari ini sangat dingin, sehingga kau memakai _muffler_ itu?

"Hei, maksudmu apa memakai _muffler_ itu? Mau ikuti gayaku ya?" tanyaku padanya sembil menunjuk _muffler_ biru yang melingkar rapi di lehernya.

"Oh, ini? Hari ini dingin sekali sih, terus tidak tahu kenapa aku pakai juga _muffler _ini," jawabnya, dimainkannya _muffler_ biru itu, dan ia pun mengambil tempat duduk yang posisinya berada di depanku, "kamar itu, kamar siapa, Kaito?" tanya Miku yang sekarang sudah duduk di depanku.

"Nanti saja ngobrolnya, sekarang makan dulu, sudah dingin 'tuh!" potongku, kuambil makanan bagianku dan memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke mulutku.

"Huh, ya sudah," balas Miku kesal, ia pun mulai mengambil dan memakan bagiannya.

Makan pagi yang mungkin bisa kusebut makan siang ini pun berlangsung sunyi, tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Seusai makan, kuberitahu Miku, bahwa ia tidak boleh sama sekali menunjukkan dirinya di jendela, kalau mau keluar dari tempat persembunyian ini, harus dengan seizinku, dan ia bisa bebas menggunakan kamar tidurku untuk bersembunyi. Miku yang kuberitahu hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda ia mengerti, mungkin.

Kutinggal lagi Miku sendiri di dapur karena ia belum selesai makan. Sekarang aku mau menenangkan diri dulu di ruang tengah, sambil baca buku atau apalah, yang penting aku mesti rileks dulu sekarang. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, kulirik lemari tua yang berisi buku-buku yang umurnya mungkin juga setua lemarinya. Kusapu sedikit debu yang menempel di lemari tua ini sambil mengenang orang yang dulu sering mengajakku membaca buku dari lemari ini.

Ayah. Ya, beliaulah yang dulu sering mengajakku membaca buku-buku tua dari lemari yang juga sudah tua ini. Beliau sering menyuruhku membaca buku-buku tentang sejarah, yang selalu membuatku pusing dan tidak bisa tidur. "Orang yang hebat selalu mempelajari masa lalunya, agar tidak jatuh ke dalam lubang kesalahan yang sama," kata-kata ayah masih terngiang di kepalaku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya.

Kuambil sebuah buku dari banyak buku-buku di lemari tua ini, dan langsung kududuki kursi panjang di ruang tengah, kulihat buku yang kuambil ini berjudul "Restorasi Meiji". Sebuah buku yang menceritakan kejatuhan sistem pemerintahan shogun Tokugawa, awal dari pemulihan nasionalisme, dan Jepang mulai mengadopsi gaya pemerintahan a'la Barat, hanya itu yang bisa kumengerti dari buku ini, karena tiba-tiba Miku memanggilku dari dalam dapur, kuletakkan buku itu di kursi dan menghampiri Miku yang memanggilku tadi.

"Kaito! Cepat kemari! Kau di mana sih?" teriaknya seakan-akan rumah ini luasnya seperti hutan belantara dan kalau memanggil orang mesti berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ya, sabar, aku ke sana!" balasku pelan, kupercepat langkahku menuju dapur, dan menemukan Miku yang sedang melihat ke arah luka di kakinya.

"Lukaku jadi sakit lagi nih, bisa kau obati lagi tidak?" rintihnya padaku sambil mengusap pelan kakinya yang terluka.

"Yahhh~ cuma begitu saja kok berisik sekali, sebentar ya, kuambil perlengkapannya dulu," aku pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil tas besar berisi obat-obatan yang semalam isinya kupakai untuk mengobati luka Miku.

Miku yang melihat aku membawa tas besar yang dikenalnya pun sontak berteriak ketakutan, "Eh-eh! Kau mau main pisau seperti tadi malam ya? Cuma mengobati luka kok bawa alatnya sebegitu banyak sih?"

"Sudah diam dan lihat saja!" balasku datar, kuambil obat pembersih luka dan perban dari dalam tas besar ini. Mari main dokter-dokteran lagi.

Mungkin karena takut, Miku menutup matanya lagi seperti tadi malam, dan merintih kecil ketika kubersihkan lukanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan dan membalut luka di kaki kanan Miku. Setelah selesai, si pasien pun membuka kembali matanya.

"Sudah ya? Kupikir seperti tadi malam," ucap Miku dengan tenang, sekarang ditatapnya lagi kakinya yang sudah terbalut perban putih bersih.

"Oh, mau bermain lagi dengan _scalpel_ku? Ayo, kaki yang mana yang mau disayat?" kurogoh tas obat besar ini dan jemariku sekarang menggengam sebilah _scalpel_ alias pisau bedah yang semalam kupakai untuk menyayat kaki Miku.

Bisa kulihat pupil mata Miku sekarang mengecil, beberapa butir peluh mengucur di dahinya, dan sekarang telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke mukaku, "Ja-jauhkan barang itu dariku! Dasar dokter amatiran!"

"Hei, setidaknya dokter amatiran inilah yang telah selamatkan hidupmu, nona histeris!" balasku seraya memainkan _scalpel_ itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas obat.

"Tch! Terserah 'lah!" Miku beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menuju ke kamarku, tak tahu mau apa dia, tapi setidaknya ia tidak keluar dan menampakkan dirinya di luar tempat persembunyian ini.

"Sudah bisa jalan sendiri ya? Tak perlu digendong lagi?" tanyaku padanya. yang ditanyai pun tidak menjawabnya, walau hanya beberapa kata saja.

Dia masa bodoh, aku pun demikian. Kubawa lagi tas besar itu kembali ke ruang tengah. Sesaat kulirik Miku yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Kududukkan lagi tubuhku di kursi panjang di ruang tengah ini, dan membaca kembali buku yang tadi belum selesai kubaca. Terlihat sekilas Miku membuka sedikit pintu kamar dan mengintip keluar, dan segera menutup pintu kembali saat ia sadar bahwa aku melihat tingkah lakunya. Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih? Sekali dua kali dia lakukan, kubiarkan saja dia, tiga-empat kali dia lakukan, mulai kesal hati ini. Lima-enam kali dilakukannya lagi, kuteriaki saja dia.

"Sebenarnya kamu mau apa 'sih? Seperti yang bodoh saja!" Teriakku kesal sambil membanting buku yang tadi masih kubaca.

Miku sedikit tersentak, dan dibuka olehnya setengah pintu kamar tidur itu, "Ti-tidak, cuma mau...," jawabnya sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya yang sampai sekarang belum diikat gaya _twin tail._

"Mau apa?" tanyaku singkat.

Dibukanya lagi sedikit pintu kamar tidurku, dan ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Te-terima kasih, untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Kaito!"

Oh, kau mau berterima kasih? Tapi kenapa setiap kali kau melakukannya, kesannya sulit sekali? Apakah karena malu atau apalah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Kubalaslah ucapannya dengan suara pelan, "Ya, sama-sama, yang penting sekarang keadaanmu sudah lebih baik," balasku, sepertinya senyuman sekarang tersungging di wajahku. Miku pun membalas senyumanku dan segera menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Sudah selesai semua, tinggal menunggu waktu tenang agar bisa berjalan-jalan lagi di luar tempat persembunyian. Kembali kubaca kata demi kata, frase demi frase, kalimat demi kalimat dalam buku yang membingungkan ini. Seiring kebingungan melanda, rasa kantuk pun mulai datang di belakangnya. Tanpa kusadari mataku pelan-pelan mulai menutup, kalah tak berdaya melawan rasa kantuk. Aku pun jatuh tertidur dengan tangan masih menggenggam buku.

Tak terasa aku tertidur sampai hampir waktu makan malam. Sungguh, tidur itu adalah salah satu anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan pada manusia, nikmat sekali. Suara rintik-rintik air hujan dan suara gemuruh petir menjadi alarm yang membangunkanku dari tidur ini. Suara Miku yang berteriak juga menjadi alarmku. Tapi alarm yang lebih hebat, karena berhasil membuatku terjungkal dan langsung berlari ke asal teriakannya. Dengan pengelihatanku yang masih kabur pasca bangun tidur ini, kutatap orang yang membuatku bangun secara tiba-tiba beberapa detik lalu. Dia dalam posisi jongkok, telinga ditutup dengan tangan, dan lagi-lagi, muncul di hadapanku hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk.

"Miku, kau ke-"

"Kyaaaa~ takuuut," tanpa pikir panjang, gadis lugu ini langsung saja memelukku sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Kilatan cahaya diikuti dengan suara gemuruh, datang lagi dengan tiba-tiba, membuat diriku agak tersentak kaget. Lain halnya dengan gadis yang masih memelukku ini, dekapannya makin erat ketika mendengar suara gemuruh barusan. Jadi begitu, kau takut petir ya? Memang masih seperti anak-anak kau ini.

"Petir ya, hm? Tenang saja, kau tak akan tersambar petir di dalam rumah, Miku," ujarku menenangkan dirinya.

"Tapi... tapi tetap saja takut," balas Miku yang masih mendekap erat tubuhku.

Seiring suara guruh yang mulai menghilang, dekapan Miku mengendur. Rasa takut dan panik sudah hilang, membuat logika Miku mulai berjalan kembali. Hanya memakai handuk, memeluk laki-laki, dan pikiran lain yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu, sontak membuat ia berteriak lagi. Kali ini, bukan hanya berteriak, tapi ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diduga.

"Kyaaaa~ dasar genit! Kenapa bisa-bisanya tadi kupeluk kau?" mulai lagi, Miku yang histeris tidak karuan, ia meronta dengan sangat keras, dan salah satu tangannya yang mengepal, tepat mengenai wajahku. Lagi-lagi ke-histerisannya ini merugikan diriku.

"Aih, sudah-sudah, makanya lain kali pakai baju dulu, baru histerisnya keluar, sekarang jadi repot begini 'kan? Sampai-sampai wajah orang dipukul!" desisku sambil menjauhinya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"E-eh, wajahmu kena pukul tadi ya? Sakit?" tanya Miku dengan suara _innocent_nya.

"Diam!" potongku dengan kasar. Setelah berada di luar, langsung kututup pintu kamar dengan keras, sangat keras sampai bisa kurasakan Miku tersentak kaget.

Tch! Gara-gara gadis itu, jadi sakit deh muka ini. Moga-moga tidak memar. Kubereskan buku yang tercecer di kursi, dan kuambil buku lain yang kira-kira lebih ringan untuk dibaca sebagai teman santai. Hujan yang tadi Cuma rintik-rintik, kini mulai deras, dan pastinya guruh juga bertambah kencang suaranya. Di tengah asyiknya membaca buku, Miku menghampiriku yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang sekarang ini kududuki, tapi dengan posisi agak jauh dariku.

Gemerlap kilat datang diikuti suara gemuruh yang membuat Miku menutup mata dan telinganya lagi. Ia sepertinya ingin duduk dekat-dekat denganku agar rasa takutnya berkurang. Tapi diurungkan niatnya itu karena tindakan kasarku barusan.

"Takut lagi?" tanyaku singkat, mataku masih tertuju pada buku yang kini masih kubaca.

"..." Miku hanya diam, sekilas kulihat anggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, dekat-dekat sini!" ujarku sambil menoleh kepadanya. Miku pun mulai mendekat dan kini ia sudah berada di samping kiriku, sekarang kelihatannya ia mulai tenang.

Datang lagi kilat diikuti dengan gemuruh, besar sekali, lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, "Hiii~ takut!" Miku sekarang menggenggam erat lengan bajuku, agar rasa takutnya sedikit menghilang.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, dan kuletakkan buku yang kubaca tadi, "Mesti berapa kali kubilang? Kau tak akan tersambar petir di dalam rumah!"

"Percuma kau bicara begitu, kalau takut ya takut, tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi," balas Miku, "eh, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

Pertanyaan Miku menarik sedikit perhatianku, "Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Mengenai ucapanmu tadi malam, mengenai _Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu, _maksudnya..."

"Bisa Bahasa Jepang dengan baik kan? Masa' begitu saja tanya lagi?" balasku.

"Aku tahu artinya, semacam Polisi Khusus Tingkat Tinggi 'kan, kalau diartikan secara mudahnya? Tapi yang mau kutanyakan adalah, artinya secara khusus!" Ujar Miku ketus.

Kuhela sedikit nafas panjang untuk menghadapi gadis ini, "Baik-baik, kau memperhatikan kondisi politik Jepang saat ini?"

"..." Miku menggelengkan kepalanya

"Orang-orang sosialis, atau komunis mulai mencoba mengubah haluan pemerintahan Jepang saat ini, dan membuat kekacauan di mana-mana,"

"Komunis? Sosialis? Orang-orang apa lagi itu?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Mereka yang menentang faham Kapitalisme Jepang, yang mengharapkan aset-aset negara itu menjadi hak rakyat sepenuhnya," jawabku.

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing, bisa kau jelaskan dengan mudah?" sepertinya pemikiranmu belum sampai ke sana, Miku.

"Gampangya, tugas kami adalah, menangkap mereka semua yang mencoba mengubah ideologi Jepang, dan orang-orang yang ikut secara langsung atau tidak langsung di dalamnya. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya!"

"Terus, kenapa aku juga masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang milik kalian?" Miku bertanya lagi.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa kau dan keluargamu tiba-tiba masuk dalam daftar pencarian, kami 'kan cuma terima perintah saja, bukan membuatnya!"

"Terserah deh, yang penting nanti tepati janjimu ya! Kau tidak lupa 'kan?" ujar Miku mengingatkanku pada janji terdahulu.

"Ya, tenang saja. Pokoknya janji itu akan kutepati deh!" jawabku meyakinkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, cahaya kilat terlihat menembus tirai-tirai, diikuti suara gemuruh yang kencang seperti biasa. Miku pun kembali menutup matanya dan menggengam erat lengan bajuku. Setelah semua itu menghilang, Miku kembali tenang dan melepaskan genggamannya. Aku pun kembali membaca buku yang berada di pangkuanku ini.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Telinga kami berdua menangkap suara pintu utama dipukul dengan kerasnya. Hampir sama keras dengan suara gemuruh tadi. Mataku langsung mengarah ke pintu utama yang berada beberapa meter di belakang kami. Kuraih senjata andalanku di pinggang, sepucuk pistol M1911, kaliber .45 dengan tujuh peluru, yang sekarang hanya tinggal enam, karena satu pelurunya sudah bersarang di kepala komandan.

Kupompa barang itu, agar bisa ditembakkan kapan saja. Mataku mengisyaratkan pada Miku agar ia bersembunyi di balik bangku panjang yang tadi kami duduki. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku berjalan ke samping mulut pintu. Kumasukkan kunci pelan-pelan, dan kuputar tanpa bersuara. Sekarang pintu ini sudah tidak terkunci, walau dia yang berada di luar masih tetap memukulnya, berharap kubuka pintu ini.

Tenang saja, pintu ini akan segera terbuka, lengkap dengan "hadiah spesial" dariku. Kurapatkan tubuhku di dinding yang berada di samping mulut pintu. Kenop yang berada di samping kananku sudah siap kubuka. Mataku kembali melirik kearah Miku yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari sandaran kursi. Segera kusuruh ia berlindung lagi di balik kursi.

Seiring suara pukulan di pintu, hatiku berhitung dari satu sampai tiga. Dalam hitungan ketiga, akan kubuka pintu ini dan sekaligus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pada "tamu" kita.

Satu

.

.

Dua

.

.

Tiga!

Kubuka pintu dengan cepat. Kuputar tubuhku agar bisa langsung menghadap ke luar. Dengan sangat cepat kutodongkan pistol ini ke hadapan "tamu" kami. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Ketegangan ini ditambah lagi dengan sesuatu yang sangat kubenci, yaitu-

"**Perasaan tegang ketika seseorang menodongkan pistol****nya tepat ke kepalaku"**

**-MAY BE CONTINUED-**

**~A/N~**

Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai, dan terima kasihnya akan bertambah kalau anda me-_review_ fic ini, heheheh. Seperti _disclaimer _di atas, fic ini dari chapter satu sampai tiga, berdasarkan ARTWORK lagu 1925, dan sejarah Jepang yang saya jadikan latar fic ini. Kalau masalah liriknya, saya akan coba buat agar fic ini dan liriknya sinkron. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau diantara sejarah yang saya selipkan ada salahnya, karena kemampuan Bahasa Inggris saya di bawah rata-rata, mungkin penjelasan dari Om Wikipedia ada yang terlewatkan.

Seperti biasa, saya selalu meminta saran, kritik, dan flame yang bisa membangun kemampuan saya untuk membuat cerita. Khusus flame, kalau mau kirim barang ini, mohon pakai akun, supaya saya bisa belajar dari fic-fic anda (kalau semisal anda author). Dengan akun, saya akan menghargai dan menghormati anda, pegang kata-kata saya. Tapi, kalau tidak pakai, saya takut nanti perang flame akan berkobar antara saya dan anda.

_Stay tuned _di fic saya yang satu ini, teman-teman. Oh iya satu lagi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena _update_nya lama, soalnya karya tulis saya udah _deadline_ T.T moga-moga masalah satu ini bisa secepatnya selesai, agar saya bisa _update _fic-fic saya secepatnya. Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi, dan semoga Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia makin ramai denga fic-fic yang bermutu. Sayonara minna-san!


	4. Perasaan Anehku kepada Dirimu

**.::1925::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

Terima kasih; terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia menunggu _update_-an _fic_ yang tadinya saya rencanakan untuk tidak dilanjut. Saya sudah benar-benar kehilangan keinginan untuk menulis kelanjutan _fic _ini—walaupun sejujurnya _ending _dari _fic _ini sudah di kepala—beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya bagian ini sudah selesai lama sekali, tapi baru bisa saya terbitkan sekarang. Jadi, walaupun gaya penulisan di bagian empat ini masih gaya penulisan saya yang lama, semoga Teman-Teman puas akan _fic _ini, ya!

**Disclaimer:**

KAITO, Hatsune Miku, dan Megurine Luka adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Penggunaan karakter, selanjutnya diserahkan kepada pihak Piapro.

Kamui Gakupo adalah karakter dari _software_ Gackpoid/Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Internet Co.,Ltd, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakternya adalah milik Kentaro Miura.

_Artwork_ lagu "1925" yang menginspirasi saya untuk menulis _fic _ini adalah karya Buchiko yang diterbitkan di situs Piapro.

**Warning:**

Fic ini bukan _songfic; _tidak ada sedikitpun alur cerita yang saya adaptasikan dari lirik lagu "1925". Bagian ini adalah bagian terakhir bagi saya untuk menggunakan Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama. Semua yang tertulis di sini adalah **murni fiksi, **walaupun saya akui ada beberapa peristiwa sejarah yang sengaja saya ambil dan jadikan latar _fic _ini. _Fic _ini pun **tidak **saya rekomendasikan sebagai acuan maupun literatur bagi Anda-Anda yang ingin mempelajari sejarah Jepang.

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Perasaan Anehku kepada Dirimu"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's Point of View<strong>

Diriku sekarang tersembunyi di balik kursi panjang yang berada di ruang tengah ini. Beberapa menit lalu, masih sempat kusembulkan kepalaku untuk sekedar melihat keadaan. Tapi, Kaito langsung menyuruhku untuk kembali bersembunyi. Kudengar ia membuka pintu yang tadi dipukul dengan sangat keras; sekeras gemuruh di luar yang membuatku sangat ketakutan. Selanjutnya, hening; tak ada ucapan ataupun perkataan Kaito lagi setelah itu. Yang ada hanyalah suara rintik hujan ditambah suara gemuruh dan gemerlap kilat. Sedikit rasa cemas mendatangiku, dan ia membujukku agar segera melihat keadaan Kaito sekarang. Kalah melawan perasaan cemas, kusembulkan kembali kepalaku,dan kulihat sekarang Kaito sedang mengarahkan pistolnya kearah wajah "tamu" yang tadi memukul pintu utama dengan sangat keras.

Kaito dan "tamu" kami kini saling diam. Wajah "tamu" itu tak dapat kulihat karena di luar gelap gulita; mungkin Kaito pun demikian. Itulah kenapa ia masih menahan tembakannya sampai sekarang; ia mungkin masih belum bisa menentukan, teman atau musuhkah "tamu" kami ini. Kuperhatikan lagi lebih saksama, dan ternyata "tamu" kami itu juga mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Kaito. Rasa cemas makin menguasai diriku, tapi aku tak punya daya untuk membantunya. Aku hanya selalu merepotkan Kaito, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kalau kucampuri urusan mereka. Jadi, sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh rasa cemas dari balik kursi ini.

Detik-detik jarum jam terdengar begitu sinkron dengan detak jantungku. Masih kulihat mereka berdua mematung; masih tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Sampai suatu ketika sebuat gemuruh besar diikuti gemerlap kilat menerangi kontur wajah "tamu" kami ini. Seperti biasa, kututup telinga dan mataku ketika gemuruh yang didahului oleh kilat datang. Setelah kubuka mataku, Kaito menurunkan pistolnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Ia pun memulai pembicaraan dengan "tamu" kami itu.

"Ga ... Gakupo? Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hujan begini? Dan dari siapa kau tahu tempat ini?" Kaito bertanya penuh keheranan kepada seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal itu.

"Maaf, sedikit mengganggu, Temanku. Ada sedikit masalah yang kuhadapi, sehingga aku mesti menyambangi tempat ini," balas lelaki itu sembari mengembalikan pistolnya ke pinggang.

Tahu bahwa lelaki itu bukan orang berbahaya, tanpa sadar diriku meraih buku tebal yang Kaito tinggalkan, dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Wajah lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Gakupo itu hanya terlihat samar. Kulihat dinding, siapa tahu ada sebuah sakelar lampu yang bisa menghidupkan lampu di luar. Kutemukan tiga sakelar lampu, dan kutekan sembarang sakelar yang posisinya di tengah. Secara tiba-tiba, lampu di luar pun menyala; membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki yang berada di luar itu.

Postur tubuhnya tinggi; wajahnya terlihat pucat, mungkin gara-gara kehujanan; rambutnya panjang, diikat _á __la_ samurai dan berwarna ungu. Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya pernah kulihat ia beberapa waktu lalu? Kuingat-ingat lagi, dan langsung saja jariku menunjuk ke arahnya saat dapat kuingat siapa dia.

"Ka ... kau, 'kan orang yang dikejar oleh mereka saat itu! Dia pasti membawa orang-orang yang asal tangkap itu kemari, Kaito!" teriakku. Kaito maupun Gakupo, kaget dengan teriakanku barusan. Lalu, lelaki berambut ungu ini pun menanggapi pernyataanku.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, gadis kecil? Tentu saja aku tidak akan membawa mereka kemari. Kalau memang mereka mengikutiku, potongan kepala Kaito sekarang sudah berserakan di lantai. Siapa gadis ini Kaito? Kau bilang keluargamu sudah ..."

"Jangan lanjutkan! Gadis ini adalah 'hasil penyelamatanku', maafkan ia kalau terlalu _paranoid_, Gakupo," potong Kaito. Masa' aku dibilang "hasil penyelamatan", sih? Apa tak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus?

"Apa itu 'hasil penyelamatan', Kaito? Tidak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus lagi?" balasku ketus. Pelan, kudorong tubuhnya pertanda bahwa aku protes pada panggilannya padaku barusan.

Kaito menerima protes dariku. Jadi, diputar badannya dan ia tersenyum padaku, "Jadi kau mau kupanggil apa? 'Miku sayang'? Hm?"

Kata terakhir yang ia katakan membuat wajahku terasa panas, dan mungkin terlihat merona merah lagi, "A ... apaan lagi itu!? Aku, 'kan, bukan ..."

"Bukan apa~?" potong Kaito menggodaku. Kalah telak melawan godaan darinya, kupalingkan wajahku agar ia tak bisa melihat rona merah di permukaannya.

"Umm … maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, Kaito!" sela Gakupo. Kaito berbalik badan ke arah Gakupo lagi.

Sesuai perkataannya barusan, Gakupo memalingkan badannya ke belakang dan berbisik kepada seseorang yang dari tadi tak terlihat karena kegelapan malam. Seiring orang itu mendekat, cahaya temaram lampu pijar menerangi seluruh sosok tubuhnya. Tampak seorang gadis berumur kira-kira delapan belas tahunan; tingginya mendekati tinggi Gakupo; rambut merah mudanya yang panjang basah dan agak kusut karena hujan; ia mengenakan pakaian yang biasanya dipakai oleh gadis-gadis dari Cina, _cheongsam _kalau tidak salah nama pakaian itu.

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, gadis berambut merah muda ini muncul dari balik badan Gakupo. Gakupo memberi isyarat "tidak apa-apa" pada gadis itu. Melihat isyarat dari Gakupo, ia pun mendekat ke arah pintu utama dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kami.

"A ... anu, perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka, mohon bantuannya!" tutur gadis itu setengah malu-malu.

"…" Kaito terdiam beberapa saat. Apa, sih, yang dipikirkannya? Ada orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya, bukannya dibalas, eh malah diam.

Kuperhatikan lagi si bodoh berambut biru ini; ia masih terpaku diam. Kulihat matanya mengarah ke bawah dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kutelusuri ke mana matanya melihat, dan kudapati orang ini sedang memandangi paha Luka yang memang agak ter-_expose_ diakibatkan model pakaiannya yang memiliki semacam potongan di bagian pahanya.

Dasar kau ini memang cowok mesum! Sekarang hatiku yang mulai terasa panas, kugenggam keras buku yang kupegang. Eh? Buku? Sepertinya bisa kumanfaatkan buku ini. Di samping fungsi aslinya—yaitu untuk dibaca—buku ini juga bisa dijadikan sebagai penyadar pria mesum sepertimu, Kaito! Kuambil ancang-ancang, lalu kukerahkan tenagaku untuk mengayun tangan yang masih memegang buku ke kepala Si Bodoh ini.

**-Plok!-**

Buku berjudul "Sejarah Jepang" yang kugenggam ini, sukses mengenai kepala Kaito dengan keras. Sontak menyadarkannya dari alam khayal. Kaito sadar; Luka pun ikut-ikutan sadar dengan apa yang Kaito lihat dari tadi. Seketika itu wajahnya memerah dan segera bersembunyi lagi di balik Gakupo. Gakupo hanya terkekeh geli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

"Halo _Mr. Pervert, _sudah kembali ke dunia nyata? Orang memperkenalkan diri, kok, malah lihat ke arah lain? Suruh mereka masuk, dong! Kasihan kehujanan begitu!" ujarku dengan mulut berbentuk kerucut.

Kaito memegangi kepalanya yang pasti sakit pasca "benturan" tadi, "Kok, malah kau yang marah sih? Padahal, 'kan, Luka yang kulihat, bukan kau!"

"Tch! Aku cuma geli saja melihat kelakuanmu, Mesum!" balasku ketus.

"Oooh~ begitu? Gadis kecilku ini sekarang cemburu, ya~? _Kawaiiii~!_" ledek Kaito disertai senyumannya, yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajahku ini panas dan kembali mengeluarkan rona merahnya.

"Di ... diam kau! Dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil! Aku sudah enam belas tahun, tahu!" balasku sambil memukul-mukul Kaito dengan buku yang masih kugenggam. Kaito hanya menangkis seranganku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Enam belas tahun, ya? Umur segitu di mataku yang sudah dua puluh satu tahun ini, tetap saja seorang gadis kecil, heheheh~" ledeknya lagi sambil merebut buku yang kupegang. Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut _turquoise_ku yang sampai saat ini belum kuikat dengan gaya _twintail_.

Kesal dengan ucapannya, aku menjauh dan kembali duduk di kursi panjang yang tadi kugunakan sebagai sarana berlindung. Tapi, kenapa rasa kesal ini begitu **berbeda**? Rasa yang kurasakan beberapa waktu ini begitu aneh. Kadang ketika Kaito memelukku, aku merasa tenang. Kala ia membelai lembut rambutku, seketika aku lupakan kesedihan yang saat itu mendera. Kali ini, saat ia melirik perempuan lain, hatiku terasa panas dan amarah lah yang keluar selanjutnya. **Ini namanya perasaan apa****?**

Kulihat Kaito mempersilakan mereka masuk; ia meminta kunci kamar yang tadi pagi belum kukembalikan. Kurogoh saku rokku, dan kulemparkan untaian kunci itu padanya. Dengan cepat, ia menangkap dan memberikan untaian kunci itu pada Gakupo. Kaito memberitahu di mana kamar tamu untuk Gakupo dan kamar yang tadi pagi kugunakan untuk mengganti baju. Terlihat Luka masih agak risih ketika berada di dekat Kaito. Gara-gara kejadian konyol barusan sepertinya.

"Hati-hati dengannya! Kalau tidak, nanti ia akan membawamu ke kamarnya, lho!" ledekku. Kulihat sekarang Luka makin risih pada Kaito. Melihat itu, aku pun tertawa kecil.

"A ... apa? Waktu itu aku, 'kan, cuma bercanda!" balas Kaito agak terbata-bata.

"Ga ... Gakupo_-kun_, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kita di sini?" tanya Luka pada Gakupo.

"_K__un_?" ujarku bersamaan dengan Kaito. Bukankah kalau sufiks "_–kun_" digunakan oleh seorang wanita pada lelaki, berarti bahwa lelaki itu sangatlah spesial bagi dirinya?

"Hooo~ sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah ke tingkatan lanjut, mau kuberi kamar spesial?" goda Kaito dengan wajah liciknya.

"E ... eh? Apa maksudnya 'hubungan tingkat lanjut'? Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kaito! Kami hanya teman biasa kok!" balas Gakupo agak malu-malu. Terlihat Luka mengeluarkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kok, panggilannya manis sekali? Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, lho! Dan baru kudengar seorang gadis memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu, heheh~." Kaito makin menggoda Gakupo.

"Te ... terserah, lah!" Gakupo tak punya kosa kata yang bagus untuk menepis godaan Kaito. Gakupo melepas kunci perak, dan diberikannya pada Luka. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke kamar yang Kaito tunjukkan.

Dengan diiringi tawa kecil, Kaito menutup pintu utama; mematikan sakelar lampu depan, dan menuju ke sebelahku. Sebelum Kaito duduk, kuusir ia terlebih dahulu. Mengerti kalau aku tak ingin ia duduk bersama denganku, Kaito pindah ke kursi panjang satunya—kursi yang terletak tepat berseberangan denganku.

"Aih~ senangnya yang sudah punya kekasih. Semuanya pasti terasa ringan, karena ada orang yang bisa diajak berbagi," gumam Kaito sembari duduk di kursi panjang yang posisinya berada di seberangku.

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau punya kekasih itu enak?" tanyaku padanya.

Mata biru Kaito tertuju padaku, dengan santainya ia menjawab, "Hanya menebak saja, kok!"

"Huh! Dasar sok tahu!" balasku sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Nah, kalau kamu bagaimana? Sudah pernah punya seseorang yang spesial di hidupmu, Miku?" Kaito balik bertanya padaku.

Jujur saja, aku agak bingung mengenai pertanyaan Kaito ini. Seseorang yang spesial? Maksudmu, laki-laki yang spesial? Sepertinya dari semua lelaki yang kukenal, hanya beberapa saja yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi, meskipun begitu, hubungan kami cuma sebatas sahabat saja kok.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau belum pernah punya hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki, ya?" tanya Kaito yang langsung menyadarkan diriku yang sedang melamun.

"E ... eh? Tahu dari mana? Ups …" sontak kututup mulutku saat tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang kurahasiakan darinya.

Senyuman licik tersungging lagi di bibir Kaito, "Oh~ ternyata begitu? Mau coba memulainya? Aku juga belum pernah kok."

"A ... apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku … aduuuh!" sekarang kakiku sepertinya mulai kambuh lagi. Kulihat sekarang darah mulai merembes dari perban putih di kakiku ini.

Sebenarnya setiap kulangkahkan kaki, rasa sakit selalu menyerang. Tapi kucoba untuk tak memedulikannya. Aku hanya ingin terlihat mampu di mata Kaito, agar tidak selalu merepotkannya. Tapi, kalau sudah kambuh, rasa sakitnya bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada jalan lain; aku mesti merepotkan Kaito lagi. Maaf, ya?

Tanggap dengan rintihanku, Kaito segera mengambil tas obat besarnya. Memilih-milih peralatan dan obat yang akan digunakan, setelah itu ia langsung duduk di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekarang, berbeda dengan wajah konyolnya beberapa menit lalu. Ia membuka perban yang melekat di kakiku. Sekarang terlihat luka tembak yang kelihatannya makin memburuk. Jadi, kututup mataku, agar tidak melihat pemandangan seram ini.

"Sepertinya makin memburuk saja, Miku. Kalau mandi, kakimu ini kau basuh dengan air, ya?" tanya Kaito denga nada serius.

"Mmm … mmm!" jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah masih tertutup tangan tentunya.

"Oh, pantas. Lalu kalau kau berjalan, masih terasa sakit, ya? Terus, selama ini kau paksakan untuk berjalan, walaupun itu menyiksa dirimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan; tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutku.

"Kalau begini terus, terpaksa nanti kakimu mesti kupotong!" ujar Kaito, tanpa menyisipkan perasaan berdosa ketika mengatakan kalimat menyeramkan barusan.

Seketika itu juga, tangan berpindah dari wajahku. Kutunjuk Kaito yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang hampir membuat jantungku lepas dari tempatnya, "Ka ... kau bilang apa, Dokter Amatiran? Kalau kakiku ini benar-benar kaupotong, akan kuhantui kau seumur hidupmu, ingat itu!"

"Sabar dulu, Nona Histeris! Aku, 'kan bilang 'kalau begini terus'. Jadi, mudah saja, 'kan? Jangan basuh dengan air lukamu ini saat mandi. Lalu kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu berjalan kalau masih sakit!" balasnya, menangkis perkataanku tadi.

"Hmmf~ kalau yang pertama sih bisa saja, tapi kalau aku mau jalan kesana-kemari, bagaimana?" aku, sih, setuju-setuju saja, asal jangan sampai dipotong, masa' masih muda sudah cacat permanen?

"Tenang saja, aku lelaki yang memegang kata-katanya, sebodoh apapun kata-kata itu!" ujar Kaito; ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu muncul kembali ingatan akan perkataannya itu. Di mana Kaito akan melakukan apa saja ketika aku masih sakit. Padahal aku cuma bercanda saja, kok. Tapi ditanggapi serius olehnya, sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau padaku, Kaito? Tapi, apakah alasannya kau begitu khawatir padaku? Kalau cuma sebatas rasa ingin menepati janji, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Kaito membersihkan dan mengobati luka di kakiku dengan perlahan; membuatku tak merasakan sakit terlalu banyak. Setelah ia bersihkan dan diberi obat, kaki ini langsung diperbannya lagi. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kaito merapikan perlengkapannya, dan memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tas besar yang berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanannya.

"Yak! Selesai sudah! Pekerjaan mudah saja, kok," gumam Kaito sembari menaruh tas besar itu di atas meja. Sekarang ia menuju ke arah kursiku lagi, sepertinya ia mau duduk bersebelahan denganku, "boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu, Miku?" pertanyaannya tepat sekali dengan yang kuperkirakan.

"Boleh, duduk saja di sebelahku, Kaito! Terima kasih," jawabku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya, sama-sama. Ingat ya, jangan dibasuh saat mandi, terus tidak boleh jalan sendiri kalau masih sakit!" ujarnya mengingatkanku.

Kuanggukkan pelan kepalaku; pertanda aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan, "Tapi kenapa kau sangat mengerti masalah kesehatan seperti ini, Kaito?"

"Yah, walaupun begini, aku adalah petugas medis lapangan tingkat _advance _lho!" jawabnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, disertai sedikit senyum kebanggaan.

Oh, begitu? Pantas saja waktu kau mengeluarkan peluru dari kaki kananku, kau tak terlihat kesulitan. Kami pun diam beberapa saat, aku maupun Kaito kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Kumainkan rambutku, sekedar membunuh waktu yang terus berjalan. Kulihat Kaito masih melihat ke langit-langit. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Hei, Miku!" panggilan Kaito menarik perhatianku.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu, mengenai tawaranku? Maukah kau memulai 'hubungan spesial' itu?" tanya Kaito dengan nada datar, ia pun menoleh kepadaku sekarang.

"E ... eh? Mak-maksudmu? Anu ... anu, perkataan tadi itu serius?" dengan terbata-bata, kutanggapi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan padaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang; nafasku tidak teratur; wajahku terasa sangat panas. Kututup lagi wajahku dengan kedua tangan, agar ia tak melihat rona merah yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali munculnya.

Dari sela-sela jariku, kulihat wajah Kaito yang tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya membuat jantungku makin berdegup kencang. Ia seakan menunggu, menunggu jawaban dariku yang memang masih sangat "hijau" untuk sesuatu semacam itu. Selang beberapa lama, kuperhatikan dari balik telapak tangan ini, senyum Kaito berubah. Walaupun tak signifikan, dapat kulihat perubahan kecil itu. Senyumannya begitu berbeda; seperti tercampur dengan perasaan sedih saat ia mengeluarkannya.

Dapat kurasakan Kaito sekarang membelai lembut rambutku lagi. Tanganku kupindahkan dari wajah, dan kutatap ia yang sekarang masih tersenyum. Mulutku tak dapat berkata-kata, dikarenakan tingkat kegugupanku yang masih tinggi saat ini. Sejujurnya aku bingung mau jawab apa. Kami, 'kan, baru saja bertemu, tapi kenapa Kaito bisa-bisanya mengucapkan hal demikian? Kalau kujawab tidak pun, sepertinya berat sekali. Karena sebenarnya aku juga … punya suatu perasaan padanya, lebih dari sebuah perasaan suka pada seorang laki-laki. Tapi, sepertinya aku masih terlalu malu untuk mengutarakan perasaan aneh ini.

"Sepertinya jawabannya adalah 'tidak', ya? memang sudah kuduga sebelumnya," gumam Kaito pelan. Tapi, tidak cukup pelan untuk dapat tertangkap indera pendengaranku.

"Apa? Sebenarnya ... kau itu mau bicara apa, sih?"

"Heheheh~ jangan dianggap serius, Miku! Aku hanya bergurau saja, kok! Kau ibarat kertas yang masih putih bersih, aku mana mungkin tega untuk mengotorinya. Lalu, aku hanya punya kesedihan dan kepahitan hidup untuk dibagi pada orang lain. Maafkan aku kalau gurauan ini terkesan terlalu serius, ya?" potong Kaito. Kau hanya bercanda seperti sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya terlalu serius untuk dapat dikatakan sebuah gurauan? Adakah perasaan yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

Sembari menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku, Kaito bergegas pergi, "Kau lapar, 'kan? Sebentar kubuatkan makan malam, ya? Nanti kalau Gakupo dan Luka sudah datang, tolong bilang pada mereka: aku butuh bantuan di dapur, ya?"

Kubalas perkataannya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Kaito pun sekarang sudah hilang dari pandangan, yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri. Seorang gadis yang masih belum mengerti dengan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sekarang. Suka? Terlalu hambar kalau dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini. Perasaan ingin berterima kasih? Mungkin benar, tapi tak sampai membuat wajah merona merah saat ia tersenyum padaku, 'kan?

Sembari melamun, kulihat jendela yang tertutup rapi oleh tirai-tirai lebar dan berkesan menyeramkan. Hujannya, sudah berhenti. Kilat dan gemuruh yang selalu menakutiku juga sudah tak terlihat maupun terdengar lagi. Di tengah lamunanku, muncullah dua orang teman yang baru datang tadi. Si pria berambut ungu panjang—Gakupo—dan gadis berambut merah muda—Luka. Tanpa basa-basi, kukatakan saja pada mereka bahwa Kaito meminta bantuan di dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Yang bersangkutan pun tak banyak bicara, mereka berdua menuju dapur untuk membantu Kaito.

Diriku kembali melamun, kulirik jam besar tua yang ada di ruangan ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Terlalu malam untuk sebuah makan malam, menurutku; lebih tepat dibilang waktu tidur. Kembali kupikirkan lagi perasaan aneh ini. Tidak adakah seseorang yang bisa kutanyai mengenai ini? Aku memang menyukai dirinya, walaupun sampai saat ini masih belum kuungkapkan secara lisan. Aku pun sangat berterima kasih pada Kaito, karena tak terhitung berapa kali dia menolongku.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cinta"<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebuah kata dengan dua suku kata itu terlintas di benakku. Sebuah kata yang kutahu dari buku-buku roman milik Ayah. Perasaan di mana seseorang menyayangi pasangannya, sampai rela berbuat apapun untuknya. Cinta juga tak butuh waktu lama dan alasan pasti untuk ia muncul. Setidaknya hanya sejauh itulah aku mengerti arti kata itu. Jadi begitu? Apakah rasa yang kurasakan ini namanya cinta? Apakah Kaito merasakan perasaan ini juga? Hal itu masih menjadi misteri sekarang. Dengan melihat kelakuannya, aku tidak bisa memastikan hal ini.<p>

Sikapnya sering terlihat dingin, tapi di balik itu, kurasakan kehangatan darinya. Bercandanya juga sangat aneh, seperti ada yang disembunyikan di balik candaan anehnya itu. Wajahnya saat serius, membuatku terpesona. Tapi wajah konyolnya seketika menghilangkan rasa terpesonaku itu. Shion Kaito, kau mesti bertanggung jawab karena membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh ini!

Tak terhitung berapa lama aku melamun. Sosok Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menggendongku seketika itu juga membuatku tersadar, "E ... eh? Kau mau bawa aku ke mana, Kaito?"

"Ke ruang makan, Miku. Masa' kami makan tanpamu, tidak mungkin, 'kan?" jawabnya. Oh iya, tadi, 'kan, Kaito pergi memasak makan malam untuk kami, kenapa bisa lupa ,ya?

Sesampainya di ruang makan, kulihat Gakupo dan Luka sedang menunggu kami untuk makan bersama. Aku tak punya nafsu makan karena memikirkan perasaan aneh ini, jadi tak kuperhatikan apa menu makan malam sekarang. Gakupo dan Luka melihat kami dengan tatapan heran, tapi tak kupedulikan juga tatapan itu. Kaito menurunkan dan membantuku duduk di sebelahnya. Luka berada di seberangku dan Gakupo di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang, siapa yang hubungannya sudah tingkat lanjut, Kaito?" ujar Gakupo, mengembalikan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kaito beberapa waktu lalu.

Kaito tersenyum, "Sudah, nikmati saja makan malamnya!" ia lalu mengambil makanannya dan mulai makan.

"Ya, sudah, deh, selamat makan!" Gakupo tak banyak bicara lagi; ia pun mulai makan.

Luka belum mulai makan, ia melihatku yang sekarang tertunduk lesu dengan wajah khawatir, "Hatsune_-san_, kamu tidak makan? Apa kamu sakit?" suara lembutnya kubalas dengan gelengan kepalaku. Luka tahu dari mana namaku? Ah, mungkin waktu memasak makan malam, Kaito bercerita tentang diriku, tapi aku tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Kaito memperhatikanku, dan alisnya naik sebelah, "Kau tidak enak badan? Sepertinya beberapa waktu lalu dirimu sangat sehat, Miku?"

Sehat? Memang luka di kakiku ini sudah mulai membaik karena sudah kau obati. Tapi, apa kau masih belum sadar kalau kau sudah mempermainkanku dengan kata-katamu beberapa saat lalu? Kata-kata yang seakan-akan mempermainkan perasaan anehku padamu; perasaan yang juga belum kuketahui dengan pasti apa namanya ini. Mengingat-ingat hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku kehilangan selera makan.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Bodoh!" jawabku singkat, kukerucutkan bibirku dan kupalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Kau apakan gadis ini, Kaito? Sampai-sampai ia jadi tidak nafsu makan begini?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada menggoda.

"Gara-gara aku? Memang aku tadi berbuat buruk padamu? Tidak, 'kan?" tanpa memedulikan Gakupo, Kaito bertanya lagi padaku.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, mau tidur saja!" jawabku. Kuambil posisi berdiri, tak memedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kaki kananku, kucoba berjalan ke arah kamar Kaito.

"Mi-Miku, 'kan sudah kubilang kau tak bo ..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku mau jalan sendiri!" potongku dengan kasar. Kaito tentunya tak tinggal diam; ia tak menggubris sedikitpun kata-kataku, berdiri dan segera menuju ke arahku. Tapi, Luka mendahuluinya; ia pun memapahku dan mengantarkanku ke kamar Kaito, dengan petunjuk dariku tentunya.

"Shion_-san_, biar aku saja yang mengantar Hatsune_-san_ ya? Kalian makan saja duluan," ujar Luka yang sekarang sudah memapahku.

"Tapi Megurine, akulah yang mesti ...," balas Kaito yang sekarang makin dekat dengan posisiku dan Luka.

"Serahkan saja padaku, ya? Sepertinya hanya perempuan yang mengerti hal begini," potong Luka sembari memapahku.

"Ba ... baiklah, mohon bantuannya, Megurine," gumam Kaito lemas.

"Sudahlah, Teman. Itu urusan perempuan. Kau lebih baik tidak mencampurinya," timpal Gakupo yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

Aku dan Luka berjalan perlahan ke kamar Kaito—kamar yang sementara ini menjadi hak milikku. Setidaknya sampai lelaki itu membantuku menemukan kedua orangtuaku. Sesampainya di sana, Luka membantuku lagi untuk naik ke ranjang besar di kamar ini—ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian-kejadian konyolku dan Kaito. Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa kulakukan ini? Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Dengan acuh, aku main pergi saja dari ruang makan—memang Si Bodoh itu juga salah, sih. Kaito pasti khawatir denganku sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi-lagi sifat ini tak bisa kuhilangkan? Dari dalam hati aku mengakui bahwa aku membutuhkan Kaito. Membutuhkan pelukan hangatnya; membutuhkan belaian lembutnya; membutuhkan candaan anehnya.

Tapi tubuhku kadang tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti, tubuh dan hatiku bisa sejalan? Hatiku menerima bahwa aku membutuhkannya, dan tubuhku juga demikian? Luka yang dari tadi diam di sebelahku, sekarang terduduk di ranjang ini dan mulai membuka pembicaraan denganku.

"Hatsune_-san_, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Luka membuka pembicaraan.

Tanpa menoleh, aku membalas perkataannya, "Panggil aku Miku saja. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, terima kasih sudah membantuku berjalan, Luka."

"Kembali, tapi melihat sikapmu tadi, sepertinya ada yang Shion-_san_ lakukan padamu, ya? Maukah kau membicarakannya denganku?" balasnya dengan senyuman. Senyum yang manis dari gadis yang manis dan feminin pula.

Wajahku berpaling ke arah lain, "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Si Bodoh itu, aku cuma mau sendirian sekarang."

Luka menghela nafas panjang, mengangguk sedikit, dan mulai bersiap berdiri, "Kalau kau punya masalah, jangan segan mengutarakannya padaku ya, Miku?"

Gadis itu pun perlahan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar ini. Aku masih duduk terdiam di ranjang besar ini. Kuambil sebuah guling dan kupeluk benda itu. Diriku sekarang kembali memikirkan rasa aneh yang dengan seenaknya saja ku-klaim bernama "cinta" itu. Kubayangkan lagi semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Kaito. Mulai dari yang pahit sampai yang paling manis. Mulai dari yang wajar, sampai yang paling konyol. Di antara semua itu—kuakui seperti yang lalu-lalu—aku sangat suka padanya. Tetapi, yang kutunjukkan padanya adalah yang sebaliknya.

Tak tahu berapa lama kupikirkan perasaan ini; jam yang tertempel di dinding berdentang. Kuhitung dentangannya, sebelas kali, yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tanpa peduli dengan baju apa yang kukenakan untuk tidur, aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menuju alam mimpi yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan. Belum sampai aku ke alam mimpi, kudengar pintu kamar dibuka. Kaito, kau kah itu?

Bukan, Luka-lah orang yang membuka pintu kamar ini; ia terlihat memakai baju tidur berwarna putih, dan menuju ke arahku sekarang. Ia tersenyum saat aku menoleh padanya. Dalam hatiku, aku bertanya: mau apa gadis ini?

"Miku, kamu belum tidur?" tanya Luka padaku yang sudah terbaring di ranjang.

"Ng? Belum kok, ada apa Luka? Kamu sendiri belum tidur?" jawabku mengembalikan pertanyaannya.

"Mmm … belum terlalu mengantuk, boleh aku menemanimu malam ini, Miku?" Luka berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku yang sudah terbaring ini.

"Boleh saja, Kaito yang suruh kamu kemari ya?" tanyaku lagi, aku pun bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk menghadap jendela.

Luka memutar tubuhnya, ia pun sekarang menghadap jendela juga, sama sepertiku, "Hehehe, separuh iya, separuh lagi tidak."

"Maksudmu?" Bingung aku mendengar jawaban darinya itu.

"Tadi Shion_-san_ memang mengkhawatirkan dirimu, dan memintaku untuk menenangkanmu. Tapi, aku juga sebenarnya ingin membantumu, Miku," jelasnya padaku. Luka berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela, membuka sedikit tirai, lalu kembali duduk di sebelahku.

Jendela dengan tirai sedikit tersingkap, membuat cahaya temaram bulan purnama masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Aku terpesona pada Bulan purnama; membuatku tak berkata-kata untuk beberapa saat. Melihat Bulan, sedikit memberiku ketenangan. Cahayanya yang lembut menyiram wajahku—sarat akan kedamaian. Mengingatkanku pada kehidupan "normal"ku beberapa waktu lalu. Tak ada perasaan aneh, perasaan selalu dikejar-kejar orang yang asal tangkap, dan perasaan _"abnormal"_ lainnya.

Sekilas, kulihat wajah Luka yang juga disiram cahaya lembut Bulan purnama. Wajah putih mulusnya memantulkan cahaya Bulan dengan sempurna. Kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya, sepertinya ia orang yang baik, lemah lembut, dan yang paling penting, dewasa. Kuperhatikan lagi raut wajahnya, berubah. Ia menyisipkan sedikit kesedihan yang membuat wajahnya begitu berbeda sekarang. Di saat aku sedang asyik memperhatikan wajahnya, si pemiliknya pun menoleh padaku. Membuatku agak tersentak kaget.

"Benarkah kau tidak ada masalah untuk dibicarakan, Miku?" Luka mengulangi pertanyaan itu padaku; seakan ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban singkatku beberapa waktu lalu.

"Umm … sebenarnya … ada sedikit," jawabku setengah ragu-ragu. Apakah harus kudiskusikan perasaan anehku ini pada Luka? Sepertinya … belum waktunya.

Luka tersenyum lembut padaku; sekali lagi ia memperlihatkan wajah manis itu, "Kalau begitu, maukah sekarang kau bicarakan padaku, Miku?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sedikit, dan mulutku mulai bercerita. Semua kisah yang kualami dari mulai penangkapan asal-asalan itu, saat pertama aku bertemu Kaito; saat Kaito membawaku ke tempat persembunyiannya ini; sampai semua kisah aneh nan konyol yang sempat kami alami berdua. Setelah kerongkonganku terasa agak kering dan wajahku agak panas karena menceritakan semua hal itu pada Luka, lawan bicaraku ini mengangguk pelan. Tak lama ia tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi~. Jadi, mana masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan, Miku? Sepertinya kau menikmati itu semua. Pertemuanmu dengan Shion_-san_ yang baru terhitung satu hari, begitu berwarna!" canda Luka, yang masih tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"A ... apa? bagaimana mungkin aku menikmati itu semua? Memikirkannya saja mau muntah!" tangkisku dengan ditambahkan sedikit kebohongan.

"Kalau mau muntah, kenapa kau menceritakannya dengan semangat, dan dengan wajah merona merah pula? Wajahmu diterangi cahaya Bulan, lho! Jadi, aku bisa melihat rona merah itu dengan jelas!" balas Luka lagi. Ia menarik nafas dan mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Huuuh …" kukerucutkan mulutku, dan tak kubalas perkataan Luka; karena memang aku tak punya argumen yang bagus untuk melawan kata-katanya.

"Hhhh~ terkadang kalau kau menyukai seseorang, hati dan badanmu tidak kompak sama sekali. Hatimu bilang suka, tapi badanmu bilang tidak. Itu mengingatkanku pada saat aku dan Gakupo_-kun_ pertama kali bertemu," gumam Luka sembari ditengadahkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Tapi, kok, sekarang kelihatannya mesra sekali?" tanyaku yang tertarik dengan pernyataan Luka barusan.

"Pertama kali kami bertemu, 'kan, sebulan yang lalu, Miku. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah," balas Luka; ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arahku.

Tanpa kuminta, Luka menceritakan bagaimana Gakupo dan dirinya bertemu. Berdasarkan ceritanya, Luka hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya, ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah organisasi masyarakat menggantikan temannya untuk sementara. Tapi sialnya untuk Luka, organisasi itu dicurigai oleh pemerintah terlibat dengan "Kelompok Sayap Kiri". Lalu, disebutnya _"Tokkō"_—kesatuan polisi di mana Kaito bekerja—mengirim Gakupo yang menyamar menjadi simpatisan dari "Kelompok Sayap Kiri" untuk memata-matai mereka.

Dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, Gakupo dan Luka berinteraksi. Awalnya Luka begitu dingin pada Gakupo karena ia kurang suka dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap sok dekat padanya. Gakupo bertanya semuanya tentang organisasi masyarakat itu; ia juga bertanya semua tentang Luka. Sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan si rambut ungu itu apa sih? Pantas saja Luka merasa risih padanya saat pertama bertemu, baru kenal, kok, tanyanya sudah macam-macam.

Tapi lama kelamaan, Luka tak bisa menutupi rasa sukanya pada Gakupo. Bagaimana Gakupo begitu peduli padanya saat ia absen kerja karena sakit. Tiga hari, Gakupo selalu menjenguknya di rumah. Bagaimana Gakupo selalu membuatnya tersenyum kecil di tengah kesibukannya. Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana Gakupo rela melakukan desersi di saat akhir tugasnya sebagai mata-mata. Hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, yang memang secara tidak sengaja terlibat dalam organisasi "Kelompok Sayap Kiri" itu. Gakupo menolak menangkap Luka saat hari terakhir yang mungkin juga merupakan hari sama saat aku bertemu Kaito. Karena itulah, aku sempat melihat mereka berdua berlari menghindari kejaran orang-orang asal tangkap itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kok, kejadiannya bisa sama denganku, ya?" tanyaku saat Luka selesai bercerita.

Lagi, dengan tersenyum, Luka menjawab pertanyaanku, "Oh, ya? Dunia ini ternyata kecil ya?"

Setelah Luka menceritakan pengalamannya barusan, kami jadi terasa lebih dekat. Mungkin karena kesamaan nasib yang kami alami. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang mengusikku datang kembali, perubahan wajah Luka yang tiba-tiba saja jadi terlihat sedih. Sepertinya ada hal yang tak ingin ia utarakan—sama seperti diriku. Jam dinding kembali berdentang, kuhitung lagi dentangannya yang pasti berjumlah dua belas kali. Tebakanku benar, jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam—telah masuk waktunya untuk tidur.

Seakan pikiranku dan Luka saling sinkron, ia menoleh padaku, "Sudah malam. Kita tidur, yuk!"

"Hoahm~ aku, sih, maunya juga begitu," jawabku. Langsung saja kurebahkan tubuh lelah ini di ranjang.

"Eh? Miku tidak ganti baju?" tanya Luka padaku yang memang tidak mengenakan baju tidur sepertinya.

"Malas minta kuncinya ke Si Bodoh itu!" jawabku sembari menutup mata yang memang sudah mulai berat ini.

Luka merogoh sakunya dan meraih kunci yang tadi kumaksudkan, "Nih! Aku pegang kuncinya!"

"Malas, ah, sudah ngantuk," balasku.

Luka pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku, "Ya, sudahlah, selamat tidur, Miku."

Tak kuhitung berapa lama kami terbaring. Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya Luka sudah tidur. Sedangkan aku, mulai memikirkan perasaan aneh ini lagi. Rasanya kurang adil kalau langsung ku-klaim rasa ini sebagai cinta. Aku, 'kan, hanya tahu kata-kata itu dari buku. Makin kupikirkan rasa ini, membuatku semakin merasa kantuk.

Yah, perasaanku padamu ini menjadi lagu pengantar tidurku. Walaupun aku masih bingung rasa apa ini, itu membuatku sangat nyaman. Tanpa kusadari, diriku ini sudah terlelap tidur.

Di tengah nikmatnya tidurku, telingaku terusik dengan suara yang ia tangkap. Sebuah tangisan—tangisan sedih. Sedih sekali sampai menyeruak ke dalam hati, dan membuatku ingin menangis bersama si pemilik tangisan. Kubuka dengan susah payah pelupuk mataku ini. Kulihat si pemilik tangisan sedih ini. Luka, gadis yang tadi sempat mengobrol denganku. Ia menggengam sebuah pisau; pisau buah yang tadi tergeletak di meja.

"Semuanya menjadi semakin berat sekarang, aku sepertinya mulai tidak kuat untuk menjalani hidup ini," gumam Luka. Tapi gumamannya ini terlalu sayup-sayup, membuatku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Luka mulai menangis lagi, "Ayah, Ibu, Gakupo_-kun_, maafkanlah aku yang mengambil jalan pintas ini, maaf …" dengan cepat, ia menyayatkan pisau buah itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**-Sret!-**

Seketika mataku terbelalak lebar; cukup lebar untuk melihat semprotan darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangan Luka. Sifat asliku mulai keluar—ya, teriak sekeras-kerasnya, "Kyaaaaa! Kaitooooo! Tolooooong!"

Selang beberapa detik setelah aku berteriak tadi, terdengar suara derap langkah; derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Dengan keras, Kaito terlihat menendang pintu kamar yang kutempati kini. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, mata mereka terbelalak; sama besar dengan pintu yang baru saja Kaito tendang tadi. Terlihat Luka yang sudah terkapar hampir kehabisan darah, dan aku yang berada persis di sebelahnya.

Bergetar, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Campuran takut, bingung, dan khawatir membuat tubuhku melakukan hal demikian. Mulutku terkunci, lidahku terasa kelu, tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat keluar dari mulutku ini. Melihat hal begini, Kaito segera kembali ke ruang tengah, mengambil tas obatnya mungkin; Gakupo, tak usah ditanya. Ia langsung menuju ke arah Luka, dengan kecepatan tinggi tentunya. Seperti mengerti tindakan medis dasar, ia menekan luka yang menganga di pergelangan tangan Luka dengan sapu tangan yang dikeluarkannya dari saku.

Tak beberapa lama, Kaito terlihat dengan tas obat besarnya. Ia meraih sebuah gunting, eh? Sepertinya terlalu tumpul untuk sebuah gunting. Memang pangkalnya seperti gunting, tapi ujungnya lebih mirip penjepit. Ia menjepit segumpal kain dengan gunting penjepit tadi, tak bisa kupastikan jenisnya, karena aku sama sekali tak mengerti hal-hal medis begini.

"Gakupo, singkirkan sapu tanganmu, pegang _hemostat _ini dan tekankan di luka itu!" ujar Kaito, ia memberikan gunting penjepit yang mungkin bernama _hemostat _itu pada rekannya.

Gakupo dengan cepat membuang sapu tangannya; posisi benda itu sekarang digantikan oleh _hemostat _Kaito, "Baiklah. Kau tak punya benang khusus untuk menjahit luka sayat seperti ini, Kaito?"

"Punya! Tapi, beri aku waktu untuk menemukannya, sepertinya tak ada di tas ini!" balas Kaito sambil tangannya merogoh-rogoh isi tas itu. Setelah ia tak dapat menemukannya, Kaito terlihat bertopang dagu; berpikir di manakah benda yang ia cari.

Di sela-sela berpikirnya, ia baru sadar kalau aku ternyata masih ada di kamar ini. Dengan tubuh gemetaran, disertai air mata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. Ia sepertinya ingat bagaimana reaksiku kalau melihat adegan seperti ini. Jadi, ia berkata pada Gakupo, agar ia tetap menekan luka sayat itu. Gakupo mengangguk, dan ia terlihat mengganti kain yang digunakan untuk menekan luka sayat itu. Selanjutnya, Kaito langsung menggendongku menuju ruang tengah. Ia meletakkan diriku di kursi panjang yang selalu menjadi tempat duduk kami.

"Miku, sekarang kau tenang, ya? Aku mesti mengobati Luka sekarang, jadi kau duduk sementara di sini ya?" ujar Kaito. Suaranya terdengar agak gugup.

"Ta ... tapi, aku juga ingin membantu Luka, Kaito," dengan berderai air mata, kuucapkan kalimat barusan kepada Kaito. Tak tahu kenapa, ikatanku dengan Luka seperti terjalin, membuatku ingin membantunya juga.

Kaito menggeleng pelan, "Dengan keadaanmu yang begini, dan juga ketakutanmu akan situasi seperti ini, sepertinya jawabanku adalah 'tidak', Miku. Kumohon mengertilah," balasnya.

Diriku seakan berontak dengan jawaban 'tidak'nya. Dengan agak keras kupukul ia beberapa kali, "Pokoknya, aku mau menolong Luka! Karena dia juga sudah meno ..."

"Kaito, sepertinya keadaan Luka makin memburuk! Tak bisakah kau temukan benda itu lebih cepat?" teriak Gakupo dari dalam kamar.

Kaito menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf, Miku. Tapi, jawabanku tadi sudah mutlak. Kalau kau begini, malah membuat Luka kehilangan waktunya untuk hidup, kau tahu?"

Perkataan Kaito tadi seketika membuat aku terhenyak. Ia benar, aku hanya bisa merepotkan dan membuatnya pusing. Tapi, di dalam hatiku, aku sangat ingin menolong Luka, yang tadi sempat berbagi cerita denganku. Tak lama setelah Kaito mengucapkan kalimat tadi, ia pergi menuju ke kamar besar di mana aku selalu mengganti bajuku. Ia keluar dengan sebuah bungkusan putih; sepertinya ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Aku yang masih terduduk lesu di kursi panjang ini, hanya bisa terdiam. Aku mau menolong, tapi ditolaknya uluran tanganku ini oleh Kaito. Kenapa saat aku ingin membantu, kau malah tak mau menerimanya? Kulirik jam tua yang berada di kamar itu, jamnya menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat tepat, dan berdentang empat kali dengan nyaring, Kaito keluar dari kamar itu. Ia sekarang berjalan ke arahku.

Kaito langsung mengambil posisi di sebelahku. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari Kaito. Ia hanya dapat menunjukkan ekpresi kebingungan, bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya kesalahan yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

"Miku, aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud ..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu!" potongku dengan kasar. Padahal nyatanya, persentasi kesalahanku dan Kaito, lebih banyak kesalahanku. Tapi, tak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya kuucapkan kalimat kasar barusan.

Kaito sedikit tertunduk lemas, "Aku … aku sebenarnya berbuat hal jahat apa? Sehingga kau jadi begini?" gumamnya sedih. Sebenarnya tak ada kejahatan sedikitpun yang kau lakukan, Kaito. Aku hanya tidak dapat menyatukan irama hati dan ragaku. Di saat hatiku bilang aku salah, ragaku malah terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu, jadilah sifat anehku ini keluar.

Mendengar gumamannya barusan, membuatku merasa sangat bersalah, "Kaito ..."

Sebelum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku, ia mengambil posisi berdiri, "Aku mau cuci tangan dulu, permisi, Miku."

Kulihat langkahnya yang gontai. Walaupun wajahnya tak dapat kulihat, ia sepertinya mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih. Terlihat ia mengusap pelan dahinya. Aku … aku melakukan hal yang jahat padanya, tapi aku malah tak mau mengakuinya, dasar Miku bodoh!

Di tengah penyesalanku, Gakupo datang dari dalam kamar Kaito. Kucoba tanyakan tentang keadaan Luka padanya. Ia hanya menjawab "Luka baik-baik saja, ia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyapu peluh di dahinya, dan langsung saja dijatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi panjang yang menjadi tempat dudukku sekarang ini. Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan.

"Namamu … Miku, 'kan?" tanya Gakupo; wajahnya masih belum menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya …, ada apa?" jawabku tanpa nafsu mengobrol sama sekali.

"Oh, tidak ... tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit padamu," balasnya; ia sekarang menoleh ke arahku.

"Mau tanya apa?" aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk mengobrol sekarang, jadi kujawab singkat-singkat saja.

"Sebenarnya … apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kaito? Sehingga berubah drastis, seperti ia yang kukenal dulu."

Mataku terbelalak lebar lagi kali ini, "Mak ... maksudmu apa?"

"Lima tahun lalu, Kaito kehilangan keluarganya, semenjak itu ia berubah. Benar-benar berubah, tidak seperti Kaito yang kukenal sejak kecil."

Seketika kututup mulutku, aku kaget karena mendengar perkataan Gakupo. Kaito ternyata punya masa lalu yang kelam. Tapi, maksudnya Kaito berubah itu apa?

Gakupo melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kaito berubah menjadi orang yang suka berdiam diri, ekspresinya selalu datar, dan ia jarang sekali tertawa seperti saat aku datang tadi malam. Makanya aku agak kaget melihat Kaito mulai tertawa lagi seperti dulu. Seperti saat keluarganya masih hidup."

"…" aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Aku tak tahu sifat Kaito beberapa tahun silam, karena kami, 'kan, baru bertemu.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, sudah kucari apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti dulu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Aku merasa tak tega melihatnya selalu diam tiap hari, merenungi keluarganya yang sudah tiada." Gakupo kembali lanjutkan kata-katanya.

Benarkah yang dikatakan orang ini? Aku … aku membuat Kaito berubah? Dari Kaito yang pendiam, menjadi Kaito yang penuh canda tawa? Kukira itu adalah sifat yang selalu ditunjukannya, makanya tak terlalu kupermasalahkan.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, secara pribadi, kuucapkan terima kasih padamu, Miku. Terima kasih sudah membuat sahabatku kembali pada sifat aslinya, dan sedikit melupakan penderitaannya."

"Tapi … aku merasa tidak pantas," jawabku pelan. Kalian bisa lihat, 'kan? Aku hanya menjadi beban Kaito, jadi aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima kata "terima kasih" itu. Seharusnya aku-lah yang berkata itu pada Kaito.

"Kau pantas menerimanya, gadis kecil. Karena mungkin …" Gakupo terdiam sesaat.

Kebisuan Gakupo terasa sangat lama, waktu terasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Sontak aku terhenyak mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Gakupo yang sempat terputus.

"**Kau adalah satu-satunya semangat hidup Kaito."**

* * *

><p><strong>.::Author's Note::.<strong>

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca _fic _ini sampai habis. Seperti yang saya pernah bilang di atas, kalau ini adalah kali terakhir saya menggunakan Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama; saya agak-agak kurang yakin dengan sudut pandang itu, karena saya ini memang payah kalau mendeskripsikan perasaan cewek. Jadi, daripada nanti perasaannya gak "dapet", lebih baik saya kembali pada penulisan dengan Sudut Pandang Orang Ke-tiga.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca _fic _ini, ya!


End file.
